Promises
by Katsue Uchiha
Summary: ¡El grupo de Chunnins ha llegado a la aldea oculta de la niebla!¿Hinata esta celosa?¿Se recuperarán Hinata y Katsue?¿Qué ha ocurrido en la reunión para que Tsunade este tan preocupada?LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS[SasuSaku Proximamente:¿HinaXNaru? ¿NejiTen?Y más!]
1. ¿NUEVA MISIÓN? ¡NUEVOS PROBLEMAS!

Este es el primer capítulo de la historia... espero que les guste

Nota: Ejem, Ni Naruto ni los personajes que salen en el manga/ anime son míos (Exceptuando a los nuevos que no conozcan de nada como por ejemplo Rikku Hirose -)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1  
**

**¿Nueva Misión?** **  
**

**Nuevos Problemas**

Todo pronosticaba que iba a ser un día como otro cualquiera.

Naruto suspiró aburrido y se dejó caer en el suelo mientras esperaba junto con sus compañeros a Kakashi, que como siempre llegaba tarde; pero ese dia tardaba más de lo normal.  
Después de unas horas de larga espera Kakashi decidió 'honrarles' con su presencia.

''No lo digas...'' gruñó Naruto. ''No queremos escuchar tus explicaciones...''

''¿Cuál es nuestra misión para hoy, Kakashi-sensei?'' Pregunto Sakura fingiendo estar calmada.

''Pues la misión que se nos ha encargado es una misión conjunta.'' Respondió mientras se sentaba.

''¿Misión conjunta?''Preguntaron Sakura y Naruto a la vez.

''Una misión conjunta; significa que iremos con varios grupos de Chunnins más.''

''¿Y eso por que?'' Se quejó Naruto. ''¡Nosotros tenemos la fuerza suficiente como para hacer esta misión!''

''¿Acaso sabes algo que nosotros ignoramos?'' Preguntó Sasuke mientras entornaba sus ojos hacia Naruto. ''Aún no nos ha dicho de que trata la misión... Baka''

Naruto enrojeció de furia pero por primera vez en su vida se calló.  
''Debemos escoltar a alguien bastante importante, a su lugar de residencia.''

''¿Y para eso se necesitan tantos grupos?'' Preguntó el rubio incrédulo.

''Es la Princesa de Carmina Gadelica, un país cercano al del agua. Bueno... quedamos aquí a la misma hora, aún me quedan cosas pendientes; Así que tenéis el resto de día libre.''

''Una pregunta'' murmuró Naruto''¿A esta hora o la que supuestamente habíamos quedado?''

''La hora de siempre''

Después de decir esto Kakashi desapareció dejando a sus 'subordinados' un poco confusos. Los tres marcharon por caminos distintos.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana acabó por despertarla; con suma tranquilidad y lentitud se levantó de la cama y observó las marcas que había en varias zonas de su cuerpo, su piel que era tersa y suave, se había visto desgarrada por las cadenas que había llevado a su alrededor; poco a poco empezó a vestirse, cada roce que hacía la tela contra su piel era como si se le clavasen miles de agujas a pesar de que las tres cuartas partes de su cuerpo estuvieran vendadas.

Observó que en la mesita de noche había un vaso con un líquido dentro. La muchacha sonrió mientras sentía como aquel líquido espeso se adentraba en su garganta y revivía cada célula que había en su cuerpo a medida que iba tragando.  
Al poco tiempo su cuerpo dejó de dolerle, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se alegró de estar viva, con una blusa que le llegaba un palmo por encima de las rodillas salió a la pequeña terraza, descalzó sus pies y se acercó al pequeño estanque que había;  
Se tumbó mientras contemplaba como los peces nadaban en circulo y quedó sorprendida al verse en el reflejo de aquel agua cristalina, había olvidado como era, durante tantos años había sido obligada a ocultarse bajo aquella máscara de cerámica; Tan pesada y fría... que lograba moldearse a ella ocultando su verdadera identidad

''Por lo que veo ya te encuentras mejor Hirose-san.''

La muchacha se levantó rápidamente y observó a Kakashi y dejó entrever una sonrisa.  
''Había escuchado que los Ninjas de Konoha eran de los mejores, pero no sabía de su generosidad.''La muchacha hizo una reverencia. ''Gracias Kakashi-san ¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba eso para curarme?''

''Fue por las marcas que tenías alrededor de las heridas de tus muñecas y por la marca que tienes en el cuello...''al decir eso, la muchacha se llevó la mano al cuello y sonrió tímidamente mientras se ponía una gargantilla de color plateado. ''Nos marcharemos mañana a esta hora seguramente.''

La muchacha simplemente asintió y volvió a entrar en la habitación.  
''Este lugar... es tan calmado, En el lugar en el que estado siempre había silencio... pero era un silencio distinto... el silencio que precede a la muerte. Me pregunto si Carmina Gadelica será parecido a Konoha. Era muy pequeña cuando me marché de ahí... Perdón te estoy aburriendo.''La muchacha sonrió a Kakashi y de un movimiento casi imperceptible se puso los pantalones que había encima de la cama.

''¿Qué vas a hacer con esto?''Preguntó Kakashi mientras le mostraba la máscara blanca. La muchacha observó las lágrimas negras que estaban estampadas cerca de la obertura que había para los ojos y sintió que una mezcla de miedo y de pánico volvían a hacerse presa de ella. La muchacha de ojos claros tendió la mano hacia Kakashi, para que le diera la máscara.

''Uno debe recordar su pasado, pero no volver a cometer los mismos errores en el presente y futuro.'' Murmuró. ''¿Tu grupo estará en la misión? Me haría ilusión conocerles, hablas tan bien de ellos...'' Dijo mientras observaba la máscara.

Naruto seguía caminando por el centro, había decidido ir a dar un paseo antes de regresar a su casa, estaba demasiado pensativo en según que cosas.  
Había notado que últimamente Sasuke hacía cosas raras, se mostraba un poco despistado, por poco asesina a un gato, se dio contra un árbol...  
¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del Uchiha? Naruto no lo sabía, ni si quiera tenía una pista, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Naruto estaba distraído riéndose por dentro de las situaciones tontas que había vivido Sasuke esas ultimas semanas que se tropezó con alguien, Naruto cayó de culo mientras que aquella persona seguía en pie; A pesar de que llevara claramente ropa de chico, Naruto pudo deducir que era una mujer por su silueta, delgada y aparentemente frágil.

Tenía el pelo largó y liso de color oscuro. Lo que más destacaba de aquella chica era sus ojos grandes y brillantes, muy claros que hacían recordar a miel, o eso le pareció al rubio. Se había repasado la línea de los ojos con un lápiz negro. También tenía el labio superior repasado del mismo color oscuro a Naruto le pareció que era un poco extraño, pero no le importó dado que la chica era bastante guapa, quizás más hermosa que cualquier mujer que hubiera visto o conocido hasta la fecha. La muchacha sonrió y tendió la mano a Naruto.

''Lo siento muchacho, no me he fijado por donde iba.'' Dijo la muchacha mientras ayudaba a Naruto a levantarse. ''¿Estas bien?''  
''Si'' respondió el rubio sin saber que más decir.

''Necesito hacer unas compras y me temo que no conozco lo suficientemente bien este lugar como para hacerlo sola'' La muchacha observó a Naruto y sonrió dulcemente ''¿Tu eres de aquí verdad?'' Naruto asintió ''¡Qué bien! Entonces tu podrías ayudarme, podrías ser mi 'guía' ¿Te importaría?''

Naruto se quedó pensando, tenía dos opciones: Pasar la tarde con aquella chica tan linda o pasar la tarde solo en su casa sin hacer nada.  
''Vale, te acompañaré. Soy Uzumaki Naruto.''

''Encantada de conocerte Naruto-kun, yo soy Hirose Rikku'' la muchacha empezó a caminar. ''Verás, resulta que necesito ropa, por que he tenido un percance con mi equipaje... sólo necesito un par de cosas básicas'' La muchacha sonrió a Naruto ''¿No sabrás dónde están las tiendas de ropa? Es que el joven que me aprestado la ropa me lo ha explicado, pero tengo un pésimo sentido de la orientación y me he perdido.''

Naruto guió a la muchacha por varias tiendas de ropa, al parecer ninguna de las prendas que había en ellas eran de su agrado, al final después de haber visitado prácticamente todas las tiendas del lugar, Rikku encontró ropa que le gustaba. ''Me pregunto porque hay tan poca ropa negra, para mí el negro es uno de los mejores colores que hay, a parte del rojo... aunque esto es por otro motivo''

''Eso es porque a la mayoría de las chicas les sientan mejor los colores claros. Rikku-chan ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tienes el labio superior pintado de negro?''  
La muchacha se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y con un pañuelo se quitó el lápiz de labios negro del labio superior.

''No me había fijado...''Rikku sonrió a Naruto y se acercó a él, estaba mirando un Kimono rosado con algunos estampados de pétalos de Sakura (flor de cerezo), que por el tamaño debía llegar hasta las rodillas, el obi (el 'cinturón' que sujeta el kimono) era de color amarillo suave, con una tira parecida a un cordón que rodeaba el obi, era del mismo color que el kimono.

''Este Kimono te quedaría bien Rikku-chan''

La muchacha arqueó las cejas y observó a Naruto durante largo rato.  
''Quizás tengas razón, es que no estoy acostumbrada a imaginarme con kimonos...''

Naruto observó a la muchacha, era bastante rara pero observó que a pesar de que siempre estuviera sonriendo, parecía estar triste y deprimida.  
''La verdad recuerdo que alguien me dijo una vez que me quedaban bien... aunque solo me lo puse es vez'' murmuró Rikku mientras soltaba una risita débil. ''Bueno, por probármelo no pasara nada...'' La muchacha se fue hacia la señora de la tienda y la acompañó a los probadores, al cabo de un cuarto de hora Rikku salió del probador tapándose la cara con una de las mangas del kimono. ''¿Me queda bien?'' Preguntó con voz temblorosa mientras se dirigía hacia Naruto.

Naruto observó a Rikku, el kimono quedaba mucho mejor con ella dentro que en el mostrador.  
''Puedes quitarte la manga de la cara, te queda muy bien''

''¿De verdad? Uff, esta cosa es muy complicada de poner...' se quejó Rikku mientras sonreía a Naruto. ''Bueno creo que con lo que he cogido ya estará''

Al salir de la tienda, la muchacha no parecía tan decidida, parecía realmente incomoda.  
''Que duro es ir sin pantalones por la calle'' murmuró mientras apresuraba el paso para alcanzar a Naruto. ''Nunca me había puesto nada que no tuviera pantalones... umm... ¿Naruto-kun?'' El rubio se giró hacia la muchacha ''Me gustaría agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi, por mi culpa has perdido toda la tarde... ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo?... ¡ya sé! Podría invitarte a cenar ¿Te parece bien?''

''¡Claro que me parece bien! ''Gritó Naruto entusiasmado ''Conozco un lugar donde hacen un ramen estupendo!''

Ya en el puesto de ramen y después de que Naruto hubiera comido más de cinco raciones de ramen, Rikku empezó a hablar.  
''¿Así que eres un Chunnin? Debió ser muy duro el examen ¿no?''

''No... bueno si un poco''

Rikku sonrió  
''¿Haces misiones muy peligrosas?''

''Últimamente no hacemos ninguna que requiera mucho esfuerzo... pero mañana vamos hacer una misión conjunta, con varios grupos más, tenemos que escoltar a alguien muy importante...''

Rikku sonrió mientras pedía otra ración de ramen.  
''¿De verdad? Supongo que estarás emocionado''

''No sé... a lo mejor Kakashi-sensei a exagerado un poco, como últimamente todos estamos un poco decaídos''

''¿De verdad?'' Preguntó la morena mientras se tragaba lo que tenía en la boca.

''Verás es que últimamente no hacemos misiones muy apasionantes que digamos, incluso Sasuke se ha trastornado... Últimamente esta muy distraído, se da contra árboles, lanza shurikens a gatitos inofensivos, y no presta atención a nada..'' Naruto se sonrojó cuando Rikku le acarició.

''¿Sabías que cada persona desprende un olor distinto? El tuyo dice claramente que tienes un poder escondido...'' La muchacha se sonrojó un poco. ''Me he desviado del tema... lo siento. En cuanto a tu compañero... no creo que sean las misiones que estáis haciendo... quizás se ha dado cuanta de algo y eso le preocupa.''

''¿Tu crees?'' Preguntó Naruto, la muchacha asintió.

''No sé, quizás, no le conozco personalmente, pero he pensado que si me preocupara algo quizás estaría tan distraída pensando en una solución a lo que me preocupa que no me daría cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo en esos momentos.''

''Tiene sentido''

''pero si estas tan preocupado, sería mejor que le preguntases''

''¿Yo preocupado?... jajajajaja, yo no estoy preocupado por ese...''

Rikku sonrió burlonamente.  
''Esta más que claro que no es preocupación'' murmuró la morena ocultando medianamente su sarcasmo. ''Me gusta el símbolo de Konoha, es más bonito que el de la niebla''

''¿Eres un ninja de la niebla?'' Preguntó Naruto bastante interesado

Rikku sonrió.  
''El país a donde voy, que es donde nací es demasiado pacifico como para tener una academia Ninja así que no hay Ninjas, si quieren serlo tienen que convertirse en Ninjas de la niebla... '' Rikku sonrió y pareció decidida a cambiar de tema ''¿Y que tal tu otro compañero de equipo?''

''¡Es Sakura, la mejor kunoichi que hay en Konoha!'' Naruto observó como Rikku sonrió burlonamente cuando escuchó la 'presentación' de Sakura ''Desgraciadamente esta pasando un pequeño problema llamado: Obsesión por Sasuke; lo peor de todo es que no es solo ella, si no que todo el mundo está obsesionado con Sasuke... '' Rikku se puso a reír estridentemente haciendo que Naruto casi cayera de cabeza al suelo por el repentino ataque de risa de su nueva amiga.

''Naruto-kun eres muy gracioso'' Dijo la muchacha mientras aparataba el cuenco vacío ''Así como hablas de Sasuke-san parece que tiene bastante carisma, - pero no te preocupes, cada uno tiene sus cualidades y sus defectos. Quién no se de cuenta de eso es que esta ciego''

''¿Uhh?''

''Naruto-kun, para demostrar que tu también tienes cualidades que te hacen ser igual o mejor que tu compañero debes aprender a respetar las suyas... públicamente. No está bien discutirse por cosas tontas solo por que te consideres su rival''''Una pregunta Rikku-chan ¿Cómo sabes eso?''

''Por el tono de voz en que lo expresas, te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos. Si eres igual en el campo de batalla me encantaría verte'' respondió la muchacha mientras pagaba la cuenta y saltaba de su silla. ''Bueno, Naruto-kun creo que deberíamos marcharnos, ambos tenemos un duro día mañana.'' Rikku le plantó un beso en la cabeza a Naruto. ''Gracias por todo Naruto-kun'' La chica se marchó mientras zarandeaba el brazo despidiéndose.

''_Realmente es una chica muy extraña''_pensó Naruto mientras se marchaba de camino a su casa.

Faltaban varias horas para que fuera medio día, la Kunoichi de pelo rosa salió de su casa portando una mochila con su equipo y algunas cosas esenciales, estaba emocionada porque después de esas semanas tan molestamente tranquilas podrían hacer una misión de verdad, no podría creerlo estaría un par de días con su Sasuke-kun...  
Lo que realmente la molestaba era que habría más gente en la misión, con tal que no fuera Ino, su simple existencia ya era una tragedia. Fue la primera en llegar al punto de encuentro; se sentó en el suelo apoyándose contra un árbol y mientras esperaba se quedó dormida.

Naruto salió corriendo de su casa, hacía media hora que llegaba tarde al punto de encuentro, paro de repente cuando vio a la muchacha con la que había estado toda la pasada tarde, llevaba el mismo kimono, aunque el obi era de color negro y pudo entrever unos shorts del mismo color que el obi, en su espalda cargaba una mochila.

La muchacha se giró hacia Naruto y sonrió.  
''¡Naruto-kun!'' Exclamó la muchacha mientras sonreía al muchacho ''¿Llegas tarde?''

''Si, me he quedado dormido ¿Qué haces aún aquí?''

''Digamos, que la persona que debía llevarme hasta ese lugar se ha olvidado de que existo...'' murmuró la muchacha mostrando claramente su enfado ''Te acompañaré hasta ahí, si no te importa claro.''

''De acuerdo, pero deberás darte prisa''

La muchacha dedicó a Naruto una mirada desafiante y dijo:  
''Si quieres puedes correr, podré seguirte, a no ser que al final acabe adelantándote''

''¿Me estas retando? Pues debes saber que es muy difícil alcanzarme''

''Correré el riesgo, Naruto-kun''

Naruto empezó a correr tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas, no se giró hacía atrás.  
''_Quizás debería haberle dado ventaja''_ pensó mientras llegaba jadeante al punto de encuentro, allí estaban supuestamente todos; Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru, Shino, Tenten, Rock Lee y Neji, todos con sus respectivos 'maestros' inexplicablemente Kakashi también había llegado a la hora indicada.

''Ya era hora de que llegaras Naruto'' gritó Sakura enfadada.

''Sólo faltabas tú... '' Dijo Kakashi ''y Hirose-san...''

Naruto dio un salto del susto cuando vio a la muchacha al lado de Kakashi tan fresca como una rosa.

''Prefiero que me llamen Rikku, si no te importa''

''Bueno, como todos sabéis esta es una misión para escoltar a la Princesa...''  
Kakashi paró de hablar durante un momento cuando se vio interrumpido por la tos convulsiva de la muchacha que hizo una señal con la mano para que siguiera hablando

''... ¿Por donde iba? A sí... Bueno vuestra misión será escoltarla hasta Carmina Gadelica... Nosotros...''dijo señalando a los Junnins ''Llevaremos a cabo una pequeña investigación antes de reunirnos con vosotros... Hemos hablado y creemos que estáis capacitados para escoltar a Hirose-san...'' La muchacha volvió a toser convulsivamente, esta vez Kakashi no volvió a hablar hasta que esta hubo parado

''¿Ya?'' Preguntó antes de pronunciar otra palabra.''Ya esta, lo siento Kakashi-san, continua por favor'' esta vez empezó a darle un tic en el ojo que disimuló bastante bien.

''Bueno, pues como decía en un principio iréis vosotros solos, pero más adelante nos reuniremos con vosotros. ¿Os parece bien?''

Los muchachos aceptaron, podrían demostrar su valía, en cuanto a Rikku tenía un ojo cerrado a causa del tic. Antes de marcharse la muchacha se acercó a Kakashi.

'' Mmm... ¿Kakashi-san¿Puedo confiar en ellos?''

'' Harán bien su trabajo'' murmuró Kakashi mientras observaba el tic de la muchacha. ''Siempre que creas que estas en peligro... sabes lo que debes hacer... ¿te encuentras bien?''

''Son los nervios... a decir verdad...tengo hambre'' dijo la muchacha mientras cerraba el ojo ''Bueno, vosotros sois sus senseis si confiáis en ellos, yo también lo haré'' Rikku sonrió al ver que el tic había desaparecido.

''Hirose-san...'' La muchacha se giró hacía Kakashi, que le lanzó algo parecido aun termo. '' Tendrás que alimentarte de algo si te debilitas...'' la muchacha asintió con renovadas energías.

No tardaron en separarse, los Chunnins empezaron a cruzar el bosque, y sus maestros quedaron observando hasta que sus figuras desaparecieron en la espesura del bosque.

''Les espera un camino muy largo'' murmuró Kurenai. ''Aunque el esfuerzo merecerá la pena.''

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Por favor Dejen Reviews...


	2. Eryn Lasmin

**Capítulo 2**

**Eryn Lasmin**

''_Menos mal que hice el mapa para acordarme de por donde ir...''_ pensó Rikku al tercer día de haber partido de Konoha.

Todo había sido demasiado monótono a parte de un par de discusiones por quien iba adelante, en las cuales habían tenido que recordar a Naruto que la única persona que conocía el paradero de Carmina Gadelica era Rikku y que por lo tanto la única que podía ser su guía era ella, aún así la muchacha decidió enseñarles el camino para que, entre todos pudieran encontrar una ruta, más o menos segura.

''Esto es bastante aburrido...'' se quejó Ino mientras se acercaba a Sakura ''No es nada cómodo intentar dormir mientras se te esta clavando la raíz de un árbol a la espalda... así no hay quien se concentre''

Sakura se puso a reír.  
''Tranquila Ino... no nos debe quedar muchas horas para llegar, aun que me extrañó de que Carmina Gadelica este cerca de la costa...''

''Esa chica es muy extraña'' observó Ino mientras miraba a Rikku, que estaba al lado de Hinata y de Naruto. ''Estos tres días sólo ha hablado para discutir sobre la ruta que debíamos tomar... Es imposible que alguien se mantenga durante tanto tiempo callado... Por cierto frontuda¿Has pensado ya en abandonar tu estúpida lucha por conquistar a Sasuke-kun? Siempre puedes lanzarte a los brazos de Lee-san para que te consuele... jojojojo''

Sakura arqueó las cejas.  
''Eso no ocurrirá ni en tus mejores sueños Ino-cerda'' Dijo Sakura mientras sus ojos brillaban de furia.  
INNER SAKURA: ''¡Te voy hacer morder el polvo Cabrona!''

Ambas miraron a Sasuke y dejaron escapar un leve suspiro, para después poder mirarse como si fueran a matarse en aquel mismo instante.

Hinata observaba a las dos muchachas mientras escuchaba absorta lo que les estaba contando Naruto a ella y a Rikku, esta parecía estar escuchando otra cosa.  
''Debo confiar... en su profesionalidad...''murmuraba la morena de ojos claros mientras observaba preocupada a las dos muchachas que habían empezado alanzarse objetos punzantes (u.u')

''No te preocupes... R..Rikku-san'' murmuró Hinata con su timidez habitual ''Aunque no lo parezcamos, somos buenos Chunnins.''

La morena empezó a enrojecer, lo ultimo que había pretendido era ofender a aquel grupo.  
''Lo siento... no era mi intención ofender a nadie... Estoy segura que de que sois unos buenos Chunnins si no, no lo seríais.'' Rikku sonrió al ver que Naruto seguía enfrascado en su historia, así que decidió fingir que escuchaba y se dedicó a observarlos.

Tenten fue hacia Ino y Sakura e intentó separarlas.  
''Chicas ¿Debo recordaros que estáis en una misión bastante importante?'' Preguntó la joven kunoichi ''No sólo porque estamos escoltando a una persona que tiene poder político sobre un país oculto y a pesar de ello es muy conocido. Si no porque, si hacemos bien esta misión, quizá cambie su acuerdo, haciéndose aliada del País del Fuego (Nosotros) He escuchado que el País de Carmina Gadelica es uno de los más ricos, pero a pesar de ello, nunca han tenido ninjas propios.''

''Esta bien...'' murmuro Ino guardando su Kunai.

''Lo dejaremos estar por AHORA'' dijo Sakura poniendo énfasis en la última palabra. El trío de chicas siguieron caminando mientras murmuraban y algunas veces dirigían miradas furtivas a ciertos Chunnins (u.u' se lo toman como unas vacaciones)

''_Mierda, ya estamos llegando y Kakashi dijo que nos reuniríamos a medio camino ¬¬ No sé porque me sorprende no verlos aquí'' _Sasuke se giró hacia el grupo y empezó a buscar a alguien con la mirada  
.  
''¿Qué buscas?'' Preguntó Naruto, que se había acercado extrañamente en silencio.  
Sasuke no había prestado atención a la presencía de Naruto y dió un paso en falso se tropezó y cayó rodando bosque abajo, Sakura ahogó un grito e intentó sujetarle pero no pudo, Rikku empujó a Sakura que se agarró de Sasuke, Sasuke paró de rodar gracias a que Sakura le sujetaba, Sakura alzó la vista para poder pbservar a Rikku, que la tenía cogida de una mano.

''Os tengo.'' Soltó mientras se reía. Sakura sonrío y ayudó a levantarse a Sasuke.

''¿Estas bien Sasuke-kun?'' Preguntó mientras le sonreía.

''Si, si, no es nada. ''Dijo mientras se alejaba y se acercaba a Naruto y a Neji.

Sakura observó enfadada a Rikku.  
''Podrías heberlo cogido tú ¿Porque empujarme?''

Los ojos de Rikku se apagaron y desviaron la mirada.  
''Simplemente no me apetecía hacerlo...''

''Esto es muy problemático'' se quejó Shikamaru cuando ya llevaban doce horas caminando, cuando supuestamente deberían haber llegado. ''Parece que nos hemos perdido'' murmuró, lanzando una mirada acusadora hacia Rikku.Esta ignoró a Shikamaru.

''Tengo hambre'' se limitó a decir Chouji

Shino alzó la mirada al cielo pero no dijo nada.

''Estamos cerca de la costa, de eso no hay duda'' Dijo Kiba ''Huelo el agua del mar''

''¿Entonces por que aún seguimos aquí?'' Se quejó Naruto.

Rikku empezó a abrir su maleta y sacó un cristal en forma de rombo, parecía un diamante del tamaño de la palma de su mano, este empezó a brillar.  
''No importa'' murmuro la muchacha ''Desde aquí ya puedo hacerlo sin... ninguna necesidad de seguir caminando'' La muchacha extendió la mano hacia el cielo, en ese instante un par de shurikens salieron cortando el aire en dirección a la morena, Hinata tiró al suelo a Rikku que había escondido el cristal en un movimiento fugaz. En ese instante se hicieron visibles una serie de figuras entre los árboles, por lo menos había una docena de Ninjas ahí.

''No lo entiendo'' susurró Neji. Esos Ninjas habían pasado desapercibido a pesar de que él hubiera utilizado su Byakugan tampoco Hinata, ni Kiba ni Akamaru habían detectado nada extraño y Shino, él no había dicho nada, por lo tanto tampoco los había detectado... Esos extraños no eran unos ninja cualquiera.

''Rikku-chan'' murmuro uno de los que había en aquellos árboles ''¿Por qué no haces esto más fácil y vienes con nosotros¿No fue suficiente para ti la muerte de tu familia? A acaso no te han tratado bien estos años?''

La muchacha apretó los dientes pero luego con una voz sumamente fría contestó:  
''Fueron demasiado ingenuos matándolos, como si a mi me importaran mucho ¿No crees, Kurumi-san?... En primer lugar mataron a los que dejaron que me secuestraran. Ni siquiera se arrepintieron 6 años después.. Tienes mucho que aprender en lo que se refiere a la tortura Psicológica'' Dijo mientras sonreía, cualquiera hubiera pensado que la muchacha no tenía escrúpulos, pero en su voz se pudo notar un deje de culpabilidad y dolor.

''Bueno, otra vez serás la causa de la muerte de gente inocente. Además... aunque nos venzan a nosotros, ellos vendrán... Sobretodo ahora que pueden matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.''

Antes de que pudiera contestar, aquel grupo de Ninjas empezaron a atacarles;

Todos parecieron enfrascarse en la batalla mientras que la morena seguía detrás de Hinata, que se esforzaba por seguir el ritmo de uno de los ninjas enmascarados.  
Rikku no se movía de donde estaba, parecía aterrorizada, pero no era la batalla lo que le hacía sentir miedo, si no el desenlace, su atacante tenía razón, había causado demasiadas victimas escapado de aquel lugar, y auqnue ganarán esa batalla Kurumi tenía razón, ellos vendrían. Rikku palideció de golpe y empezó a sentir un dolor águdo en la cabeza.

Al parecer solo se habían dejado mostrar doce de los que les habían seguido porque cada vez aparecían más.

''¿Se puede saber de dónde están saliendo tantos?'' Preguntó Ino mientras esquivaba los ataques de tres ninjas, casi no podía seguir su ritmo. ''¿Es alguna clase de técnica de reduplicación?''

''¡No!'' Contestó Rikku haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar. ''Los están invocando, es una técnica de invocación... Para que dejen de aparecer debéis encontrar al que los está invocando.''

Tenten, Sakura y Naruto habían quedado rodeados por muchos de los ninjas.

''Están intentando separarnos de Rikku-san'' dijo Sakura.

''Vosotros tenéis que ir con Hinata, no puede enfrentarse ella sola con todos aquellos ninjas, los demás también tienen problemas para llegar hasta ahí, yo os cubriré'' Tenten colocó en el suelo dos pergaminos mientras que Sakura y Naruto se disponían a salir de ahí. ''Soushouryu''

''¡Corre Naruto!'' Gritó Sakura mientras empujaba al rubio fuera del ataque de Tenten que estaba dando resultado como distracción para aquellos ninjas.

Uno de los ninjas golpeó a Hinata por detrás haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas.  
'' ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'' Las replicas de Naruto empezaron a atacar a diestro y siniestro a los que había alrededor de Hinata.

''¡Ah!'' Rikku pudo observar que el ninja que había estado invocando a aquellos, era aquel que había fingido ser su amigo cuando eran pequeños. ''Kurumi'' murmuro con un deje de tristeza y odio. ''Ya que te empeñas en demostrarme que no queda nada de nuestra antigua amistad... deberé detenerte... '' La morena saltó enciamde una de las ramas del árbol en el que estaba apoyada y empezó a hacer sellos con las manos; Cuando los hizo todos puso los brazos de forma que pareciera que sostenía un arco. ''Holy Arrow'' Una flecha dorada atravesó el campo de lucha e impactó contra el muchacho que estaba invocando a los ninjas, que cayó al suelo.

Sin más invocaciones por parte del enemigo fue mucho más fácil derrotar a los que quedaban ahí, los últimos se fueron corriendo cuando una manada de abejas asesinas empezaron a perseguirles.  
''¿Qué clase de técnica a sido esa?'' Preguntó Sasuke a Rikku.

''¿Qué técnica?'' Preguntó despreocupadamente.

''¿Crees que soy idiota?''

''No, bueno, creo que no, por ahora no has hecho nada que demostrara que lo fueras'' Dijo alegremente. ''Pero estas cosas no se las tienes que preguntar a una extraña como yo ¿Sabes? Deberías preguntárselo a tus compañeros que te conocen mejor... Uchicha-kun''Dijo Rikku dándole unas palmadas a Sasuke en el hombro. ''Lo habéis hecho genial... - Muchas gracias.''

Sasuke se quedó en coma al escuchar la respuesta de la muchacha Neji observó a Rikku atentamente.  
_''Sus ojos... no muestran ninguna emoción... Esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener sus emociones, por lo tanto deduzco que esta escondiendo algo bastante importante''_.

''Chicos, vuestros ¿Senseis? Ya deberían de estar aquí... Es que veréis no puedo llevaros a Carmina Gadelica si ellos no están... porque no podrán llegar sin mí.'' Rikku se quedó pensando y luego como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo silbó con todas sus fuerzas.

Un halcón apareció de entre los árboles y se posó en la cabeza de Naruto.  
''Lo siento Naruto-kun, Vred es una maleducada.''

''Me gustaría que no hablarás de mí como si no pudiera escucharte'' Murmuró el ave medio furiosa. ''Seguro que no has pensado en el hambre que he tenido estos días''

''Vred... ¡Despierta! Eres un halcón, puedes cazar...'' Exclamó Rikku

''Esta claro que seguiré siendo una incomprendida''

''Necesito que te quedes aquí... tienen que llegar aquellos que nos salvaron hace un par de dias ¿sabes¿Podrás llevarlos hasta Carmina?''

''Espero que Lleguen pronto, estoy cansada de estar aquí, que quede entre tu y yo, pero por este lugar no hay muchos seres con un coeficiente intelectual tan elevado como el mío, y resulta aburrido estar todo el dia sola... y si tengo que cazar como me has dicho me voy a pasar todo el dia comiendo, luego voy a engordar y no podré seguir volando por que voy a parecer un ¡PEZ GLOBO!''

Rikku se quedó callada observando al ave, parecía que iba a comérsela como castigo, debió ser aquella amenaza silenciosa que hizo que el ave se comportara de una forma más madura.  
''Claro que los esperaré Rikku-sama''

''Así me gusta, Vred'' siseó mientras volvía a sacar el diamante con forma de rombo ''Hirose Rikku... Aura invocadora de Carmina Gadelica, despierto a los poderes mágicos que residen en este lugar ¡Ábrenos el camino para llegar a mi Tierra Natal¡Llévanos a Eryn Lasnim!'' La muchacha hundió sus colmillos en su dedo índice y cubrió con su sangre el diamante, este emitió una luz que cegó a todos, que se vieron obligados a cerrar los ojos también por culpa de la ventisca que se había creado a su alrededor.

Cuando sintieron que el fuerte viento había desaparecido, los Chunnins abrieron sus ojos, que tardaron en acostumbrarse a aquella luz.

''Bienvenidos a Eryn Lasnim, ciudad capital de Carmina Gadelica'' Dijo Rikku mientras observaba las reacciones de sus acompañantes.

Estos miraron asombrados el lugar donde se hallaban, Eryn Lasmin era como un bosquecito lleno de árboles de color blanco, las casas parecían camuflarse entre los árboles.  
Dos ríos cruzaban la gran ciudad blanca, en el centro de ella se alzaba un gran palacio blanco, lo que más destacaba de él era la gran cúpula de cristal que había en el centro de este, de tonos azulados.  
Cuando alzaron la vista fue cuando sus ojos pudieron vislumbrar que en la Isla de Carmina Gadelica y sus islotes estaban rodeados por una inmensa esfera, que imitaba la luz solar.

''Carmina Gadelica fue hundida por un ser mitológico hace 2000 años, pretendía proteger la inocencia de este país y a sus habitantes. Y así quedará hasta el fin de los dias.'' Rikku observó a los Chunnins, todos asintieron ''A pesar de su gran flujo comercial, Carmina Gadelica es bastante pequeña. Eryn Lasnim es la ciudad más grande que posee. Es la residencia de los reyes. Estos tienen un importante trabajo, son elegidos por algo que llevan en la sangre, por eso a pesar de que era la más pequeña de la familia soy la futura reina de este país... Es decir, por lo que lleva mi sangre soy la heredera indiscutible... A no ser que haya tenido hijos... y eso es imposible por que me acordaría'' bromeó la morena mientras caminaba con cierta inseguridad hacia el palacio.

El resto la siguieron maravillados por el paisaje que les ofrecía la ciudad. Al llegar a palacio fueron recibidos por un centenar de personas que gritaba eufóricas; después de tres cuartos de hora en la que la multitud enloquecida les prohibió el paso, pudieron pasar a palacio.

''Estoy realmente cansada'' murmuró Ino.

''Lo siento, los aldeanos estaban felices porque no tendrán que esperar otra dinastía más a que salga el elegido de verdad''murmuró a la muchacha ''Cómo os he dicho, solo unos cuantos de la 'familia real' poseen la verdadera sangre para desempeñar el papel de rey. Mi padre no era el rey al igual que mi abuelo, ambos se encargaron de todo lo que conlleva ser rey, pero ningún de ellos podía hacer ese trabajo tan importante que los reyes deben hacer; por que no la tenían en la sangre, así que durante 120 años Carmina Gadelica ha estado desprotegida, por eso cuando nací... el país volvió a la normalidad.''

''¿Cuál es ese trabajo?'' Preguntó Sakura

''¿Qué has dicho de la sangre?'' Dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

''No puedo decir que clase de trabajo es... y en cuanto a la sangre, cada siglo nace un niño o niña, muy distinto a la familia real, por eso se supone 'que tiene una sangre distinta' y se dice que tiene 'la verdadera sangre real'; la verdad es que yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho... Pero la verdad es fácil saber quien es... seguidme.'' Rikku les guió hasta la 'sala del trono' el pasillo largo que conducía hasta el gran sillón blanco con cojines negros estaba decorada con tapices de color azul con un estampado de una lira con tres espadas clavadas, era un símbolo muy extraño... pero a la vez se podía apreciar cierta hermosura en el tapiz. En el fondo de la sala había un cuadro enrome entre dos tapices.  
''Esta es mi familia, seguro que adivináis quien soy yo'' Murmuró la muchacha.  
El resto de ninjas contemplaron el tapiz había como unas ocho personas en ella, Los más mayores debían ser sus padres, un hombre de cabellos azul pálido y tremendamente largos, sus ojos eran completamente negros, tenía aspecto duro y severo.  
La mujer que había a su lado, era bastante hermosa, era rubia de ojos azules, tenía la cara fina, y su mirada era bondadosa y simpática.  
Había cuatro chicas de pelo largo recogidos en dos trenzas, hubieran parecido gemelas si no se les viera por la estatura que unas eran más mayores que las otras, su color de pelo era azul pálido y sus ojos eran completamente negros, al igual que su padre, no eran muy guapas y tenían una mirada altiva y llena de arrogancia.  
Al lado de la que supuestamente era la madre se encontraba un chico, quien el corte de pelo que llevaba a algunas kunoichis les pareció que era idéntico al de Sasuke, su color era igual que el del resto de sus hermanas y en su frente había un protector con el símbolo de la villa oculta de la niebla.  
Lo que le diferenciaba de sus hermanas era que sus ojos eran azules como los de su madre, tenía una mirada indiferente, como el simple hecho de estar allí le resultara ilógico, aún así abrazaba con cariño a su hermana que no parecía ser más pequeña que él, esta tenía el pelo corto y oscuro con algunos tonos de color berenjena, sus ojos eran igual que el color de la miel, y eran mucho más grandes y expresivos que los del resto de la familia.  
Esta a parte de su hermano, era la única que sonreía, con un brazo cogía de la manga del vestido a su madre, en ese brazo se podía ver el protector de la niebla, y la otra mano la tenía apoyada en el codo de su hermano, ese brazo lo llevaba cubierto por la manga del vestido.

''Por eso precisamente se sabe quien es el verdadero heredero del trono.'' Rikku observó a los ninjas '' Debéis de estar cansados, hambrientos y con ganas de lavaros.. ¿Sabéis? Os llevaré a las termas de palacio, y yo misma os prepararé las habitaciones y me encargaré de que os hagan una buena cena ¿vale?'' Rikku los llevó a las termas y los dejó ahí.

Las termas estaban separadas así que no hubo problemas para aquellos que fueran demasiado vergonzosos. ''Ah... que buena esta el agua'' susurró Ino mientras hundía su cuerpo hasta dejar solo la cabeza fuera. ''Empiezo a sentirme mejor ¿Qué haces frontuda?''

Sakura se metió en el agua corriendo mientras intentaba ocultar que se había ruborizado.  
''Yo... yo no hacía nada... nada que te importe Ino-cerda'' le espetó Sakura mientras notaba como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban.

''Chicas ¿Por qué siempre se empeñan en discutir?'' Preguntó Tenten ''Es mejor ser amigas que discutirse todo el tiempo''

''Tenten... t tiene razón.'' Murmuró Hinata.

Sakura observó a Ino y recordó algunas cosas de cuando eran pequeñas.  
''De acuerdo... os diré que es lo que estaba haciendo, pero acercaros para que nadie más os escuche'' dijo Sakura. ''Estaba leyendo esto''

Las tres muchachas se acercaron hasta Sakura que abrió las palmas de la mano y les mostró un arrugado trozo de papel. Las muchachas pudieron leer dos palabras 'Te amo' las otras era imposible leerlas por que los bordes estaban quemados.

''¿De quien es?'' Preguntó Tenten

''El día anterior a la misión, Kakashi nos dio el resto de la tarde libre.. ese día nos dejó esperando durante toda la mañana. Pues bueno, cuando llegué a casa y terminé de comer me di cuenta que me había quedado con unas herramientas que Naruto me había prestado. Pues cuando llegué a casa de Naruto, como no estaba se lo dejé delante de la puerta y me marché a casa, entonces fue cuando vi a Sasuke quemar algo, le saludé y me marché, pero en realidad me había escondido. Cuando Sasuke -kun se marchó me acerqué para ver que era lo que había quemado y encontré ese trozo entre otros... pero que no se leen muy bien.''

''En.. Entonces l lo que quieres decir... ¿es que Sasuke estaba escribiendo una carta de amor?'' Dijo Hinata 

''KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Soltaron Ino y Sakura a la vez.

''Pero hay algo... que es extraño'' murmuró Tenten ''Sasuke no tendría la necesidad de escribir eso, hablemos en serio, ¾ de las chicas de Konoha están 'enamoradas' de Sasuke... El sólo debería ir a esa persona que le guste y decírselo a la cara, seguro que ninguna sería capaz de negarse...''

''Espera... '' Sakura se quedó pensando ''Me estas diciendo que... ¿ El amor de Sasuke-kun quizás no sea correspondido?  
Tenten asintió.

''Entonces... ¡Eso no excluye a nosotras!'' Se quejó Ino.

''Debemos tranquilizarnos...'' Murmuro Sakura.  
INNER SAKURA¡Mataré a la que me haya robado a Sasuke-kun... ¡LA MATARÉ!

Hinata se quedó pensando largo rato y pareció que iba a decir algo pero se quedó callada.  
''Igualmente, hay muchos más chicos a parte de Sasuke'' murmuró mientras se apartaba disimuladamente de Ino y de Sakura.

''¡No pienso rendirme!'' Exclamó Sakura.

''Mejor será que cambiemos de tema'' opinó Tenten '' o acabaremos mal, como siempre.''

''¿Y de que quieres que hablemos¿De las miradas furtivas que le dedicas a Neji?'' Inquirió Sakura

''¿Yo?'' Preguntó alarmada Tenten

''Claro, no va a ser Hinata'' exclamo Ino.

''Preferiría que mantuvierais al margen'' murmuró la heredera del clan Hyuga mientras desviaba la mirada.

''¡Yo no miro a nadie furtivamente!'' Rugió Tenten

''Bueno si tenemos que ir hablando de miradas furtivas...''empezó a decir Ino ''Son las que hace Rikku-san, durante estos días no ha hecho nada más, a parte de hablar muy poco, que observarnos... Pero no sé, también me he fijado que observaba bastante a Sasuke. ¿Creéis que también le gusta?''

''Pues que se ponga a la cola'' dijo Sakura con furia ''Que sea una princesa no le da derecho a adelantarse.''

En ese momento aparecieron varias mujeres jóvenes que dejaron toallas blancas con bordados negros cerca de donde estaban las muchachas.  
''Rikku-sama nos ha enviado para decirles que ya tienen sus habitaciones; como se esperan muchos invitados a lo largo de esta semana, deberán compartir habitaciones, una para cada dos... Las vuestras son las que están en el ala este. Esperaremos a que terminen para acompañarlas.'' Las muchachas salieron a fuera.

''Será mejor que nos marchemos y continuemos hablando en nuestras habitaciones.''

''¿Tardarán mucho en preparar la comida?'' Preguntó Chouji rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en las termas donde estaban los chicos.

''Somos muchos, depende de los encargados que tengan en la cocina...'' murmuro Kiba mientras cerraba los ojos.

''¿Alguien sabía de la existencia de este lugar?'' Preguntó Naruto que miraba fascinado una flor de color aguamarina, con los pétalos arrugados.

''Sí; el problema es que nadie puede entrar en él sin que lo ordene la familia real; por eso cuando tienen que hacer algunos intercambios, son ellos quienes salen de Carmina Gadelica'' murmuró Neji que parecía un poco enfadado ante la ignorancia del rubio. ''Aunque sea un país oculto es muy conocido por las grandes potencias, por que son grandes comerciantes.''

''Sabes muchas cosas...''murmuró Naruto ''Incluso me ha dado miedo de que hablaras tanto.''  
Neji arqueó una ceja y estaba apunto de decir algo cuando se escuchó un ''KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'' que provenía de las termas donde se encontraban las chicas.

''pff... Que problemáticas'' soltó Shikamaru ''Siempre haciendo ruido''

''Hay algo que me tiene inquieto...'' murmuró Sasuke ''Y es encontrar la razón por la que los secuestradores de Hirose-san siguen persiguiéndola... Dentro de este enigma se esconden varias preguntas más:  
¿Por qué sólo la quieren a ella? Esta ya la sabemos, porque es la única de su familia que puede realizar algo muy importante para la supervivencia de Carmina Gadelica.. Lo que nos genera otra pregunta¿Cuál es ese trabajo y por que lo intenta mantener oculto?  
Otra pregunta más sería: Quienes son sus secuestradores...  
Serían fáciles de responder si nuestra 'protegida' intentara dejarnos las cosas claras... Como por ejemplo, comentarnos que era Ninja de la niebla...''

''A mí ya me lo dijo'' dijo Naruto triunfante ''Bueno más o menos; el día antes de empezar la misión''

''Entonces dio por hecho de que ya lo sabíamos...'' murmuró Neji

''_No lo creo... simplemente le gusta que la gente no sepa nada de ella, es una chica muy extraña pero también es simpática''_ pensó Naruto mientras se acercaba a Sasuke.  
Sasuke arqueó las cejas.

''¿Qué ocurre?'' Preguntó cuando Naruto estaba a escasos centímetros de él.

''Nada'' dijo Naruto mientras sonreía.''Parece que ya te encuentras mejor''

''¿Mejor de que?'' Soltó el Uchiha mientras se apartaba de Naruto

''De tu estupidez temporal'' contestó Naruto mientras sonreía a Sasuke. ''Estos días has estado bien... no has hecho nada extraño, como últimamente hacías''

''¿Estupidez temporal?'' Murmuró Chouji mientras examinaba a Sasuke. ''Tendrías que comer más''

Shikamaru observó a Chouji detenidamente y negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba evitar esbozar una sonrisa.  
''Que problemáticos sois todos''

Hubo un gran silencio incómodo por parte casi todos, exceptuando a algunos que parecían no estar 'espiritualmente' presentes (estos eran Shino, Neji, Sasuke, y Lee). Que fue roto, cuando unas chicas que iban vestidas con túnicas vaporosas de color azul claro irrumpieron en las termas; ninguna de ellas mostraron emoción alguna cuando les vieron; cerca de donde estaban los jóvenes Chunnins dejaron unas toallas negras con bordados blancos.  
Una de ellas se dirigió a los muchachos.  
''Rikku-sama ha terminado con lo preparativos de sus habitaciones, debido a unas reparaciones que se están llevando a cabo en el palacio y a que se esperan unos cuantos invitados más, tendrán que compartir las habitaciones que quedan libres; que son una para cada dos. Sus habitaciones están en el ala sur; esperaremos fuera para acompañarles'' La muchacha hizo una reverencia y se disponía a salir de las termas cuando volvió a girarse '' La cena estará preparada en media hora'' La muchacha dedicó una sonrisa a los ninjas y se marchó.

''Pues será mejor que nos marchemos ya'' apresuró Chouji.

Naruto y Sasuke entraron en su habitación, era gigante por lo menos haría el triple del apartamento de Naruto; había dos camas que parecían de matrimonio, las sabanas eran blancas y tenían unos bordados de color negro iguales que los tapices que había en la sala del trono. Los armarios, las mesitas de noche, el escritorio, y algo bastante parecido a un tocador gigante, eran de madera muy clara, casi de color blanco, y también habían tallado la madera en forma de pequeñas hojas en algunas zonas de los muebles; En la habitación también había un cuarto de baño.

''Que bien esta esto...'' murmuró Naruto mientras se tiraba en la cama más cercana a la puerta que daba a un pequeño balcón.

Sasuke se dirigió al baño.  
''Me voy a cambiar, tu puedes cambiarte aquí'' Dijo mientras se encerraba en el baño.

Naruto observó el pomo dorado de la puerta del baño, sintió un impulso de ir allí y preguntarle a Sasuke si se encontraba bien, pero decidió que no sería muy normal en él mostrar tanta preocupación por su compañero, así que empezó a vestirse sin prestar mucha atención a las rarezas de Sasuke. En ese momento se escuchó un pequeño golpe en la puerta, Naruto terminó de ponerse la camiseta y abrió una de las puertas.

''Rikku-chan...'' murmuró Naruto mientras observaba el rostro de su amiga, esta llevaba el pelo húmedo, y se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba un Yukata negro con el emblema de su familia estampado en el hombro, está sonrió.

''¿Os gusta la habitación? - Os puse en la más grande.. La mía es incluso más pequeña, pero pensé que como sois dos en cada habitación, quizás necesitaríais vuestro espacio''

''Esta todo perfecto, gracias por todo''

''No es nada, lo hago encantada, me habéis ayudado mucho'' Rikku volvió a sonreír y observó la habitación. ''¿Estas sólo?''

''No Sasuke esta en el baño, cambiándose.''

La muchacha soltó una leve risita.  
''No hace falta que especifiques... ¿Vienes a dar una vuelta conmigo por los jardines?'' Preguntó mientras sonreía a Naruto.

''¡Claro! Espera un momento.'' Naruto cerró la puerta y se dirigió al baño, pero no abrió la puerta, se quedó estático y unos segundos después decidió hablar ''Sasuke, me voy con Rikku-chan a dar una vuelta''  
Naruto esperó alguna palabra por parte de su amigo, pero solo pudo escuchar su respiración entrecortada.  
''Vale...'' empezó a decir mientras se alejaba de la puerta, al ver que esta se abría.

''Haz lo que quieras, a mi no me tienes que decir nada ¿verdad?'' Dijo Sasuke mientras colocaba sus cosas.

Naruto salió de la habitación, Rikku tenía la oreja prácticamente apoyada en una de las puertas de la habitación del rubio, al verlo se ruborizó, pero no dijo nada, simplemente cogió de la mano a Naruto y se lo llevó del ala sur.

''Es extraño como nos hemos repartido las habitaciones'' murmuró Sakura mientras observaba a Hinata que terminaba de vestirse ''No sé porque creía que acabaría por compartir habitación con Ino''

''S si quieres ir con ella, no me importa'' murmuró Hinata.

''No, así esta bien. Así podremos conocernos mejor'' dijo Sakura mientras sonreía a Hinata, esta sonrió a Sakura. ''He notado que querías decir algo cuando estábamos en las termas, pero ni yo ni Ino te hemos dejado hablar ¿Qué querías decir?''

''¿Eh?'' Hinata se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza. ''No era nada, yo también pensé que si se trataba de Sasuke, era un comportamiento muy extraño...'' Hinata sonrió a Sakura.

''La verdad es que creo que me estoy preocupando por nada'' Sakura sonrió para auto tranquilizarse. ''La verdad es que esto parecen unas vacaciones... ¿Te has fijado en lo lujosas que son las habitaciones? La verdad es que me siento un poco culpable por las cosas malas que hemos dicho yo e Ino de Rikku-san... Después de todo nos está tratando muy bien.''

''Sakura... ¿Alguna vez has...?''

En ese momento entraron Ino y Tenten ambas iban vestidas con unos bonitos vestidos, el de Ino era bastante corto y de color morado, el de Tenten era un vestido rojo sin mangas y largo, con dos cortes en que llegaban hasta un palmo y medio de la rodilla (típico vestido chino, bueno... los cortes no son tan exageraos xD)

''¿Cómo es que llevabais eso en la maleta?'' Preguntó Sakura mirándose al espejo, ella iba vestida bastante normal comparada con las otras dos Kunoichis. Se había puesto lo único que le quedaba limpió que eran unos pantalones negros de tres cuartos y una camiseta rosa de tirantes.  
Al igual que Hinata que iba con unos pantalones negros bastante parecidos a los de Sakura, a excepción de que estos eran un poco más anchos, y una camiseta azul.

''Una chica siempre tiene que estar preparada para sorprender a su chico'' le espetó Ino a Sakura.

''¿Y desde cuando tienes tu chico?'' Preguntó Sakura con un deje de furia.

''¡Serás...!''

''Chicas... por favor, no os discutáis.'' Rogó Hinata mientras se colocaba entre ellas dos. ''Por favor...''

Sakura fulminó a Ino con la mirada pero se apartó de ella y sonrió a Hinata.  
''Siento que tengas que ver esta escena, Hinata... No volverá a ocurrir, por lo menos por mi parte'' Sakura sonrió a Hinata.

''Esta bien'' dijo Ino ''Yo también me estaba cansando de la actitud infantil de la fron.. de Sakura''

INNER SAKURA¡Mierda¡Me las pagarás Ino-cerda por haberte puesto este vestido para llamar la atención de mi Sasuke-kun!

''Así me gusta'' Dijo Tenten ''Que haya un intento de Tregua entre las dos''

''Vamos, Hinata... Que si nos quedamos mas tiempo aquí, acabaremos por echar raíces'' Sakura cogió de la mano a Hinata y la arrastró fuera de la habitación. Seguidas por Ino y Tenten.

''Eryn Lasnim; significa Bosque Blanco, es en el único lugar donde hay árboles de este tipo.'' Explico Rikku mientras iba de la mano con Naruto por los jardines. ''Mis ante pasados se pasaron un poquito... haciendo este jardín.. Creo que plantaron todos los tipos de rosas que existen, luego más allá hay una parcela llena de pensamientos de todos los colores...''

La muchacha se detuvo en seco.

''Naruto-kun; quiero contarte algo, pero quiero que me prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie'' Naruto asintió y la muchacha prosiguió .  
''Se dice, que el espíritu de aquel ser mitológico, se apoderó del Rey de Carmina Gadelica momentos después de haber hundido el país, la leyenda dice que cada dos generaciones, el espíritu de aquel ser aparecerá dentro del verdadero heredero del trono de Carmina Gadelica; lo que quiero decir, es que en mi interior reside otro espíritu a parte del mío...''

Rikku se subió la manga del brazo izquierdo enseñando a Naruto unos símbolos muy extraños que rodeaban el brazo en forma de espiral.

''También tengo uno en el estómago, pero este solo se ve cuando moldeo mi Chakra... Creo que es, porque es un sello que hizo mi madre. La verdad es que no estoy orgullosa de tener esto, por culpa de esto, nos separaron a mí y a mi hermano Dayu... era la única persona de aquí que no me tenia miedo. Mi madre, murió poco después de que cumpliera los nueve años... '' Rikku respiró y esperó un rato antes de proseguir. ''¿Sabes? Es extraño el comportamiento que tiene la gente de aquí, cuando era pequeña les daba miedo, pero me querían viva para poder mantener a Carmina Gadelica con vida... y luego, alguien que había fingido ser mi mejor amigo, ayudó en mi secuestro. He pasado mucho tiempo encerrada en aquel lugar, obligada a hacer algo que solo puedo hacer yo... Y después... mi familia murió asesinada por mi culpa... si por lo menos supiera donde está mi hermano... ''  
Rikku se secó las lágrimas y observó a Naruto

''¿Sabes porque soy importante? Por que puedo manipular el tiempo meteorológico a mi antojo, puedo invocar un devastador huracán, tempestades que nadie ha visto nunca. También mi poder influye en la tierra''

La morena extendió la palma de su mano hacia el suelo y de allí empezó a brotar un pequeño árbol blanco; Naruto miró sorprendido a la morena.  
'' Si invoco la lluvia, esta aparece... si quiero que haga un sol abrasador capaz de quemar la piel de uno, en menos de cinco minutos, pues se cumple... Porque, ese es el poder que necesita Carmina Gadelica... para sobrevivir, y cuando muera, ese poder quedará medio-vivo hasta que vuelva a aparecer el elegido.''

''¿Qué te obligaron a hacer, Rikku chan?'' Preguntó Naruto aún asombrado porque Rikku hubiera decidido explicárselo.

''Me obligaron a arrasar aldeas de un valor estratégico incalculables, como nadie tiene un poder similar al mío, los otros países pensaron que toda la causa de aquella destrucción se debía a los fenómenos meteorológicos, pero no es así... '' Rikku miró tristemente a Naruto ''Sólo tu, Kakashi-san, y Hokage-sama lo sabéis, les prometí que no se lo diría a nadie... pero considero que si tenemos que ser amigos, empezaremos muy mal si no soy sincera contigo.'' La muchacha empezó a sollozar. ''Y es que me da miedo que no quieras ser amigo mío... porque sea así... y porque estando a mi lado seguramente se corre peligro de muerte... ''

Naruto abrazó a la morena.  
''Claro que podemos ser amigos... a mí me caes muy bien. No me importa lo que tengas dentro de ti. Yo te protegeré ¿vale?'' Murmuró Naruto. ''Además, creo que sé como te sientes, porque hace mucho tiempo que yo también me sentía así... Porque yo también soy diferente a los demás''

''Porque tienes a Kyubi... lo supe el primer día que te conocí ¿recuerdas? Te dije que cada uno desprende un olor distinto... y que el tuyo decía que eras especial. También te lo dije porque lo que hay en mi interior reaccionó de una manera extraña cuando nos chocamos... algunas veces cuando duermo... intenta apoderarse de mi cuerpo para hacer cosas horribles, pero el sello que hizo mi madre le impide hacerme daño.''

Rikku abrazó un poco más fuerte a Naruto

''Gracias... Naru-chan. ¿Sabes? Creo que tendríamos que ir yendo al comedor... ''  
Rikku sonrió a Naruto y se fueron corriendo hacia el comedor, sin darse cuenta de que habían sido observados por alguien.

Al llegar al comedor se encontraron con los demás.  
''Creía que ya habríais llegado'' Dijo Rikku mientras sonreía a los Chunnins.

''Es que nos hemos perdido'' Murmuró Kiba ''Pero al final a sido fácil encontrarlo, Chouji nos ha guiado... y yo que creía que tenía un olfato fino.''

'' Lo siento'' se disculpó la morena con una sonrisa ''creía que os acompañarían hasta aquí.''

Sasuke se sentó al lado de Naruto; Rikku se quedó mirando inocentemente y les sonrió, mientras se acercaba a Sakura y a Hinata.  
''¿Me puedo sentar aquí?'' Preguntó amablemente. Las muchachas asintieron. Rikku se sentó entre Hinata y Kiba.

''¿No vas a sentarte en la punta de la mesa?'' Preguntó Ino extrañada

''No me gusta sentirme el centro de atención'' contesto la morena; Ino sonrió y se sentó en el encabezamiento de la mesa. 

''Me siento el centro de atención'' murmuró alegremente

''Por eso mismo lo decía yo'' rió Rikku mientras empezaba a coger comida de las fuentes.

Había tanta cantidad industrial de comida que incluso Chouji no podía creer que pudiera haber tanta en la mesa. Todos empezaron a comer y pronto el comedor se llenó de risas. Todo el mundo iba a su 'bola' (n/a: cada loco con su tema xD)

Rikku escuchaba atentamente todo el que le decían Tenten, Ino y Sakura, algunas veces sonreía asentía, a pesar de que no entendiera ni la mitad de las cosas que le decían.  
''Perdón...'' murmuro la morena mientras se sonrojaba. ''Creo que no he entendido lo que habéis dicho al final.''

Las muchachas miraron petrificadas a Rikku.  
''¿Cómo que no has entendido?...'' Preguntó Ino con los ojos fuera de órbita.

''Es que... yo no entiendo... a lo que os referís cuando habláis de ellos... La verdad es que mi padre, en eso era muy estricto, sólo me dejaba estar con Kurumi y con mi hermano... además he estado encerrada entre cuatro paredes durante seis años. - Prácticamente no sé nada relacionado con la sociedad, aunque irónicamente de mis captores los que conocí todos eran chicos...'' 

Rikku se acercó más a las cuatro Kunoichis y dijo en tono confidencial.  
''Además, mi padre firmó un tratado de alianza con... no me acuerdo que país era, pero sé que también era un tratado matrimonial, y por eso nunca me dejaba salir con nadie, ni tener amigos... bueno mi padre era un poco horrible.'' Murmuró la morena. ''Aunque ahora mi padre ha muerto y mis hermanas también, ese tratado sigue vigente, tengo que encontrar una cláusula que pueda ayudarme a escaquearme de esa faena.''

''Pobrecita'' Dijo Tenten mientras alargaba la mano para coger la de Rikku ''Tranquila, nosotras te ayudaremos ¿verdad?''

Ino asintió.  
''No hay derecho de que te hagan esta faena, la gente se casa porque quiere, no porque la obliguen. Cuenta con nosotras para ayudarte a buscar esa cláusula.''

Sakura sonrió a Rikku.  
''También intentaremos explicarte algunas cosas sobre la sociedad que te rodea... Cielos.. Será como hacerte crecer un par de años en un par de dias.''

Naruto parecía que tenía que competir con Chouji para ver quien podía que comer más, había comido unas 17 raciones de ramen el solo y mientras Sasuke miraba por otro lado, se comía algunas cosas que había en su plato.

''Vas a terminar vomitando si sigues comiendo así'' murmuró Sasuke mientras observaba como Naruto comía. ''Das la impresión de que no has comido en más de dos semanas''

Naruto dijo algo incomprensible puesto que tenía toda la boca llena de comida, Shikamaru intentó no vomitar cuando parte de la comida que tenía Naruto en la boca salió despedida hacía su plato.

''Creo que no voy a seguir comiendo'' murmuró mientras apartaba el plato.

Sasuke intentó contener la risa y miró a Naruto esperando a que acabara de tragar.  
''¿Qué?'' Preguntó el rubio un poco molesto.

''Pareces muy amigo de Hirose-san... Podrías preguntarle porque la secuestraron.''

''No me lo ha dicho, solo sé que un imbécil que se hacía pasar por su amigo ayudó a que la capturaran, pero no me ha dicho nada sobre sus captores ni sobre el motivo que tenían.'' Mintió Naruto mientras seguía comiendo. ''Me pregunto por que nunca puedes hablar de un tema más trivial''

Sasuke alzó las cejas.  
''No sabía que supieras de la existencia de palabras como la que acabas de pronunciar'' se burló mientras apartaba su plato para que Naruto no le robara más comida.''Bien, y ¿De qué quieres hablar?''

''De lo que te preocupa''

''A mi no me-me... aminome... Anda come y calla'' Soltó Sasuke apartando la mirada

''¡Sake!'' Exclamó emocionado Lee mientras cogía una botella.

Rikku se levantó mientras intentaba decir algo.  
''No, Lee-san, no bebas...'' Rikku se quedó en coma cuando vio que prácticamente se había bebido media botella de un trago. ''El Sake que se hace aquí es mucho más fuerte que el Konoha...''murmuró mientras veía como a Lee se le subían los colores... algunos de los otros chicos empezaron a beber haciendo caso omiso a Rikku. ''Caeréis inconscientes a la segunda botella... Y prácticamente no podréis con la resaca de mañana, y tendréis que descansar hasta entrada la tarde.''

''No pienso llevarles a su habitación'' murmuró Sakura mientras observaba como al poco tiempo todos empezaban a gritar y a reír más animados.  
Los únicos que parecían estar bien eran Sasuke, Neji y Shino.

''¡BASTA!'' Todos se quedaron callados, cuando vieron lo furiosa que se había puesto Rikku. Esta se subió encima de la mesa y les arrancó el Sake de las manos. ''Si no sabéis beber con moderación, no beberéis. Aquí... nadie puede emborracharse, esta muy mal... luego podéis hacer alguna cosa extraña... y no os haréis responsables de vuestros actos.''

''¿A que tipo de cosas extrañas se refiere?'' Preguntó Ino mientras se reía al ver a Rikku pisándole la mano a Kiba, que le estaba tirando de la manga para cogerle una de las botellas.

''Creo que se refiere a las cosas que no estas pensando'' respondió Sakura ''Parece demasiado inocente como para pensar que serían capaces de hacer las locuras que te estas imaginando''

''Será inocente, pero tiene una fuerza bruta... Creo que sabe imponerse ante los problemas.'' Murmuró Tenten mientras se reía.

''A dormir.'' Dijo Rikku mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y respiraba profundamente.

Los chicos se fueron a las habitaciones lentamente mientras gritaban y cantaban cosas que no tenían mucho sentido.

Rikku, que aún seguía de pie miró a las chicas, que empezaron a reírse.  
''¡No sabía que tras esa cara inocentona hubiera tanto carácter!'' Exclamó Ino mientras se levantaba de la silla. Rikku sonrió y saltó de la mesa.

''La verdad es que me apetecía gritar un poco'' Dijo la morena mientras sonreía burlonamente.

''Será mejor... que nosotras vayamos a nuestras habitaciones.'' Dijo Tenten.

Las cinco empezaron a caminar por el pasillo cuando Hinata se paró.  
''Me he olvidado algo..'' Murmuró mientras se sonrojaba.

''¿Quieres que te acompañe?'' Preguntó amablemente Rikku.

''No, no hace falta, pero gracias.'' Hinata se marchó y el trío de kunoichis siguieron el camino hacia sus habitaciones. 

Sakura se cambió de ropa y esperó a Hinata, no pudo esperar durante mucho tiempo porque cayó rendida en la cama. Mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa al ver en sus sueños a su 'amor platónico', sin saber que tres horas más tarde una ruborizada Hinata regresaría a la habitación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La verdad es que estoy tan feliz por haber recibido reviews, (este es el primer fic de Naruto (bueno el primero que publico aqui) y el que publico en mucho tiempo, antes utilizaba otra cuenta)en una ocasión, una chica que me escribió un Riview dijo que mis fic eran muy extraños, y de sus amigas las opiniones eran muy extremas o gustaban mucho o las odiaban ¿lástima, no? Yo prefiero un termino medio, aunque sé aguantar las critícas Son buenas para mejorar en la escritura y argumento ¿no?

**Nadeshiko-uchija: ** Me alegra que te gustara el nuevo personaje, tenía muchas dudas en como quería que fuera, al principio quería que fuera un chico, o alguien mucho más mayor que ellos, pero al final me decante por ella . En cuanto a las parejas, si que he pensado en algunas, aunque no las haré 'oficiales' hasta el capítulo 4 xD

**Jaide112:** Referente al primer capítulo, la princesa (ya ha quedado revelado xD) ha quedado gravemente herida por su largo secuestro, no solo fisícamente. Cómo secreto diré que hay algunos chunnins que le recuerdan a sus secuestradores (jaja) y por eso intenta no hacercarse mucho a ellos. En cuanto a las parejas si que he pensado en un SasuSaku entre otros (En los que se encuentre NejiTen, pero ese tendrá que esperar hasta el capítulo 5)... ¡Espero que te guste es capitulo! 

**Salem Oblivion: xD** Rikku es una princesa 'especial' como puedes ver... y eso de poder distinguir a la gente mediante el olor... sólo diré que no es el olor corporal lo que huele sino otra cosa... xDDDD... Pues sí, como he dicho más arriba es un SasuSaku (próximamente) Y no puedo seguir diciendo nada más...¡Estropearía la emocion! xD (Por cierto leí tu Fic de D.N ANGEL ¡Esta genial! Continualo!)


	3. Conductas Extrañas

**Capítulo 3**

**Conductas Extrañas.**

Habían pasado tres días desde que los Chunnins llegaron a Eryn Lasmin; y aún no habían recibido noticias de sus senseis. Sin embargo parecían tener plena confianza en ellos ya que se volcaron en actividades tontas con las que pasar el tiempo.

Esa mañana, los chicos se habían propuesto ir nadando hasta uno de los pequeños islotes que había cerca de la playa de Eryn Lasmin como 'entrenamiento de resistencia', mientras que durante esos tres dias las chicas habían intentado poner al corriente de todo a Rikku, que hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no ruborizarse ni salir corriendo cada vez que sacaban algún tema que tuviera que ver con el sexo opuesto. A parte de esto, también estudiaban el acuerdo que había firmado su padre sobre el compromiso de Rikku para encontrar alguna vía para poder romper el 'contrato'.

''Sakura-chan'' canturreó una voz cerca del oído de Sakura, Sakura sintió un escalofrió y sonrió pensando en su sueño.

''Sasuke...'' murmuró mientras abría los ojos, frente a ella estaban Hinata, Tenten, y Rikku que le sonreían burlonamente.

''Realmente, empiezo a pensar que esto que tienes con Uchiha-kun es un poco enfermizo'' observó Rikku.

''Rikku, has vuelto a dejarte el labio superior pintado de negro'' dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba con cara de pocos amigos, la morena se quitó el lápiz de labios oscuro y sonrió. ''Y no es enfermizo... solo que... ¡KYAAAAAAAAA¡Cuánto le quiero!'' Sakura abrazó la almohada y empezó a dar vueltas por encima de la cama hasta que cayó al suelo y lo hizo con tanta energía que parecía haberse quedado empotrada en el suelo.

''¿Estas bien?''Canturreó Rikku mientras ayudaba a Sakura a desempotrarse del piso.

''Si, la almohada ha amortiguado la caída'' dijo Sakura mientras se rascaba la cabeza sintiéndose un poco tonta. ''¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?''

'' Tenten, Ino y Hinata han pensado que hoy podríamos ir con Naruto, Uchiha-kun, Hyuga-san, Lee-san y todos los demás, a Eryn Lasgalen, significa Bosque Verde, es una de las islas que hay aquí al lado, esta un poco más alejada que la del otro día. Ellos piensan que será un buen ejercicio, yo opino que nadar durante casi toda la mañana para llegar allí nos quitará un poco la preocupación de que vuestros senseis aún no hayan llegado.''

Sakura se quedó pensando y de pronto le salió un hilillo de sangre por la nariz. Ino y Tenten se pusieron a reír mientras que Hinata y Rikku miraban al suelo un poco avergonzadas.

''¿En que pensabas pervertida?'' Le soltó Ino mientras reía a carcajadas.  
''¡Calla Ino-cerda!'' Dijo Sakura muy roja.  
INNER SAKURA¡¡Mierda! Me han pillado imaginándome a Sasuke...

Otro hilillo de sangre le salió por el otro orificio nasal. Esta vez Tenten e Ino no pudieron reprimir la risa y estallaron a carcajadas.

Rikku intentó no pisar a Tenten que se había tirado al suelo mientras se reía y daba vueltas. Con un pañuelo limpió la sangre de Sakura y le sonrió.  
''La verdad es que creo que no es malo que te salga sangre porque pienses en Uchiha-kun''dijo Rikku sentándose a su lado, al igual que Hinata. '' No es malo a no ser que vayas a desangrarte.'' Rikku le quitó con cuidado la sangre que le caía de la nariz.

''Entonces ¿Iremos con ellos?'' Preguntó Tenten.

''¿Puedes repetirme por que estamos aquí pasmados?'' Preguntó Sasuke sentándose en el suelo arenoso de la pequeña playa que había en Eryn Lasmin, y dejando escapar un bostezo.

Naruto observó a Sasuke, este desvió la mirada.  
''Sakura-chan, Ino, Hinata, Tenten y Rikku-chan también vienen, las estamos esperando.'' Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba al lado de Sasuke y observaba a los demás. ''Me he fijado, que Neji está casi igual de raro que tú.''

Sasuke arqueó las cejas.  
''Yo no estoy raro, baka''

''Claro que no.''Dijo Naruto contemplando a Lee y a Kiba que estaban haciendo prácticamente el imbécil en medio de la playa. ''Y pensar que yo antes hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso.''

''Aún sigues siendo capaz de hacer el tonto... no sé que es lo que te impide hacerlo''observó el Uchiha mientras en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona.

''Si ya, me gustabas más cuando eras un tipo de pocas palabras, eras menos molesto'' Dijo Naruto mientras se recostaba en la arena.

''¿Te gustaba más... antes?'' Preguntó Sasuke que miraba absorto el mar.

''Ya sabes, me refería a que me caías mejor, ultimamente estas muy raro y no nos dices nada...aún sigo pensando que eres insoportable.'' bromeó Naruto mientras dejaba escapar un par de carcajadas.

''Ya decía yo...'' dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía a Naruto.

''¿Qué decías que¿Sobre que?'' Preguntó desviando su mirada hacia Sasuke.

''Si no sabes entender lo que te digo, no pienso malgastar más palabras contigo, baka.'' Respondió mientras volvía a dirigir la mirada al mar.

''¡Eh!'' Naruto se levantó y empezó a zarandear bruscamente a Sasuke, esta no hacía nada.

''¿Cómo que no te entiendo¡Pues aprende a expresarte mejor, dobe!''

''Para.'' Dijo Sasuke secamente cuando sintió que empezaba a marearse.

Naruto soltó a Sasuke y salió corriendo en dirección a Lee y a Kiba.  
''¿Os habéis fijado que todos llevamos el mismo tipo de bañador pero en distintos colores?'' Dijo mientras se unía a ellos en un intento desesperado por llamar la atención.

''_Sigues siendo capaz de ser el tonto nº 1 de Konoha..._'' Sasuke se quedó mirando al trío, durante un par de minutos hasta que llegó el grupo de Kunoichis

''¡OH! Que bien está el mar.'' Exclamó Rikku mientras tiraba sus sandalias de madera, que le dieron en la cabeza a Sasuke.

''Voy... a matarla'' Sasuke se levantó rodeado de una aura asesina, Rikku intentó disculparse, pero parecía que Sasuke estaba bastante enfadado. Rikku cogió a los primeros que vio, que fueron Shino y Shikamaru.  
''Que problemático'' dijo Shikamaru, al ver que no podía escapar.

''¡Lo siento Uchiha-kun, no era mi intención darte con las sandalias!'' Sasuke apartó de un empujón a Shikamaru y a Shino, el primero aterrizó encima de Hinata y Neji, y el segundo mantuvo el equilibrio, pero se apartó, no le interesaba recibir nada por parte del Uchiha.

Sasuke agarró de la muñeca a Rikku esta lo observó con terror y empezó a temblar.

''¡He dicho que no me toques maldito idiota!'' Rikku empezó a correr y se tiró al agua seguida de Sasuke.  
Ambos empezaron a nadar como si la vida les fuera en ello, posiblemente si Sasuke alcanzaba a Riku esta no volvería a ver la luz del sol.

''No sé como consiguen nadar tan deprisa'' Dijo Ino mientras los observaba a lo lejos. ''Bueno, yo sigo pensando que podemos ir en el bote este que hay aquí''

''Será lo mejor... yo no pienso a ponerme a nadar a esa velocidad...'' Murmuró Tenten que miraba divertida a Sasuke y a Rikku.

Sakura miraba preocupada a Sasuke... ¿Por que se comportaba así? Nunca había perdido los nervios por algo tan tonto ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Sasuke estaba a punto de alcanzar a Rikku, no sabía que era lo que odiaba tanto de ella, pero era la única persona, a parte de su hermano, a la que había deseado estrangular.

''No lo entiendo'' gritaba Rikku, mientras apresuraba la marcha con energías renovadas ''Ya te he pedido perdón ¿Qué quieres?'' Preguntó mientras sonreía burlonamente había algo en su interior que le decía que siguiera molestando a Sasuje y le gustaba, incluso le había divertido pegarle ese puñetazo.

''¡Socorro!'' Gritó cuando Sasuke le cogió por la cuerda de la parte superior del bikini.

''_Ya esta otra vez, gritando... Y la mayoría volverá a defenderla... ¿Qué es lo que hace para que todo el mundo.. la defienda?.''_ Sasukeobservó con odio a Rikku. ''Te odio con todas mis...'' Sasuke se quedó callado cuando en un intentó de que no volviera a escapar tiró del bikini de Rikku y este se desprendió.

''Pervertido... devuélveme el bikini'' dijo Rikku mientras le daba la espalda.  
Sasuke le tiró la parte de arriba del bikini, Rikku volvió a ponérselo con algunas dificultades y se alejó de Sasuke... al notar que no le seguía se giró.

''¿Sasuke-san?'' Preguntó al ver una especie de mueca de dolor dibujada en la cara del Uchiha.

''¿Estas bien? '' Preguntó Sakura, los demás ya les habían alcanzado subidos en el bote. La pelirosada miraba preocupada a Sasuke.

''Si estoy bien...'' murmuró mientras subía al bote. Otra vez ese dolor extraño... y para rematar había vuelto a perder los nervios.

El día en la isla estuvo muy bien, aunque el motivo principal por el que habían ido allí (Para ir nadando) no se hubiera cumplido.

Sasuke seguía estático al lado de Naruto, que estabadibujando algo en la arena. No podía creer que hubiera vuelto a sentir aquel dolor, quizás se había puesto enfermo, sólo era cuestión de descansar y dejar de hacer tantas tonterías, si esa era la solución.

Con disimulo había estado observando a Sakura, ahora estaba jugando con Tenten, Ino y Hinata cerca de la orilla, se veía realmente hermosa cuando reía. Sasuke cerró los ojos y empezó a mover la cabeza como si con eso consiguiera espantar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, lo peor que podía hacer ahora era pensar en ella...

Naruto dejó sólo a Sasuke para poder ir a hacer lo que quiera que hicieran Kiba y Chouji, pronto casi todo el resto del grupo exceptuando al Uchiha, empezaron a jugar con las kunoichis, incluso Neji... era realmente extraño.

Sakura miraba cada vez que podía hacia la orilla, más concretamente a Sasuke. Estaba tan preocupada, esa conducta tan extraña en él... ¿Qué era lo que les estaba ocultando? No podía soportar la idea de que por otro motivo volvieran a separarse los tres.

''Cógela Sakura'' Gritó Ino mientras le lanzaba la pelota a Sakura.

La kunoichi se había quedado de piedra, juraría que Sasuke la había estado mirando. Pero no pudo comprobarlo porque una pelota de Volleyball le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

''Ah... creía que estas cosas no hacían daño'' Murmuró Sakura desviando su mirada hacia la orilla, ahora Sasuke miraba para otro lado. Quizás se lo había imaginado.

''Lo que te hace daño no es la cabeza... Es el golpe que le ha dado la pelota a tu orgullo'' Dijo Ino mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Sakura cogió la pelota y con todas sus fuerzas se la tiró a Ino al estomago.

''¿Se puede saber que haces?'' Gritó Ino

''Lanzarte la pelota.. No es culpa mía que no la hayas cogido.''Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona.

''¡Pero...!''

''¿De quien es la culpa de que seas lenta de reflejos? Tú eres la única culpable. Encájalo con arte.'' Le espetó Sakura.

''Chicas, chicas..tranquilitas'' Empezó a decir Naruto al ver que Ino y Sakura estaban a punto de pelearse otra vez.

'''Yo estoy tranquila... no es culpa mía que Sakura se lo tome todo a la tremenda''

''¡Me has tirado con toda la saña del mundo esa pelota!''Gritó Sakura, estaba realmente enfadada con Ino, ahora no sabría nunca si Sasuke la había estado mirando.

''Que problemáticas son estas dos...'' murmuró Shikamaru.

''Hay veces que llegáis a cansar con vuestras disputas ¿Sabéis?'' Tenten salió del agua y se sentó en una roca mientras remojaba los pies en el mar, se había enfadado... Sakura e Ino no paraban de discutir, y eso que habían prometido no volver a discutir.

''Esta bien.'' Dijo Sakura pareciendo calmada. ''Lo siento... no sé lo que me ha pasado.''  
Sakura cogió el balón y se lo pasó a Hinata, y así volvieron a retomar el juego.

No tardaron mucho en volver a Eryn Lasmin, puesto que ya estaba oscureciendo, después de la disputa entre Ino y Sakura todo había estado más relajado, esceptuando algunas miradas asesinas entre ambas kunoichis.

''De aquí tres días, tenemos que reunirnos los países del Agua, de la Hoja, de la Arena y Carmina Gadelica, la reunión se celebrará en la aldea oculta de la Niebla, y asistirán los personajes más importantes de cada país, entre ellos Hokage-sama. Volveréis a Konoha con Hokage-sama... bueno, vuestros senseis, ya os lo dirán cuando vengan.'' Anunció Rikku, cuando todos habían empezado a comer.

''¿Para qué es esa reunión?'' Preguntó Sakura.

''Típica reunión diplomática para empezar con nuevas alianzas, que al fin y al cabo no sirven para nada.'' Murmuró Rikku, ese día estaba especialmente irritable, cualquier cosa le ponía histérica.

''¿Te encuentras bien?'' Le preguntó Sakura.

''Lo siento... tengo hambre'' Dijo Rikku mientras sonreía a Sakura.

''Pues come...'' dijo la pelirosada mientras se reía.

''_Lo haría encantada pero no es tan sencillo... ¿Verdad, Xing?''_ Pensó Rikku mientras sonreía.

Sakura no comió casi nada, estaba demasiado ocupada observando a Sasuke, este miraba la pared como si fuera lo más bonito que había visto en su vida, Naruto seguía igual, comiendo su comida y la de los otros. Tenten e Ino cuchicheaban y reían, Hinata estaba en silencio pensando en lo que había estado haciendo esos últimos días a las espaldas de sus amigos, aunque la última vez Sakura les había pillado, esta noche quizás ella también iría con ellos.

''Bueno me marcho... Buenas Noches, abrigaos, esta noche va a llover'' Rikku se levantó y salió disparada a su habitación, con las manos alrededor de su estomago para amortiguar el ruido que hacía este.

Sakura observó el plato de Rikku, estaba completamente vacío, una de dos, o se había comido incluso las migajas, o no había tocado la comida, algo extraño...

No tardaron demasiado en marcharse a sus habitaciones, algunos porque estaban cansados, otros porque no tenían nada más que hacer.

Sakura e Hinata se habían quedado rezagadas e iban juntas por el pasillo que conducía al ala este.

''Así que tu también hace tiempo que lo haces... No lo sabía'' Dijo Sakura. ''Yo empecé porque quería demostrar que yo también he crecido ¿sabes?''

Hinata asintió.  
''Ya... pero tú lo haces sola en cambio yo... no.''

''Bueno, pues tu tienes suerte, además... ¿Qué importa que lo hagamos solas o acompañadas?'' Sakura sonrió. ''Al fin y al cabo... después me siento mucho mejor. Seguro que tu también.''

Hinata estaba a punto de responder cuando las puertas de la habitación principal del ala este empezaron a temblar, se escuchó como una especie de grito ahogado, antes de que las puertas se abrieran. Rikku salió de las puertas enfadada, tenía una herida en la frente provocada por lo que había lanzado contra las puertas.

''Ah, Buenas Noches'' Dijo mientras cerraba las puertas de su habitación.

''¿Qué te ha ocurrido?'' Preguntó Sakura intentando no parecer muy curiosa.

''He lanzado algo contra las puertas, ha rebotado y me ha dado en la cabeza, más bien en la frente.'' Murmuró Rikku.

Hinata alzó las cejas, se preguntaba porque Rikku bajaba la cabeza cada vez que tenía que hablar.

''Que torpe eres'' Dijo Sakura mientras empezaba a reírse.

''Cierto ¿Eh?'' Dijo Rikku mientras sonreía.

''¡Ah!'' Hinata no pudo evitar gritar cuando vio a Rikku sonreír.

''_Mierda'' _Rikku se llevó las manos a la boca y puso cara de no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. ''¿Qué ocurre?'' Preguntó Dejando escapar una risita tonta.

Hinata volvió a mirar a Rikku, su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada.

''Lo-lo siento...'' masculló Hinata sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por haber gritado de aquella manera.

''No importa...'' Dijo Rikku mientras sonreía, observando que Hinata se estremecía... sin duda lo había visto... Pero había sido por muy poco tiempo así que quizás pensara que había sido su imaginación. Rikku cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. ''Oh... Nunca me había percatado de lo bien que oléis.''

Sakura se puso a reír.  
''¿De verdad? Me pregunto si Sasuke pensará lo mismo'' Murmuró.

''_Dudo que él tenga el mismo gusto que nosotras.''_ Rikku sonrió. ''Creo que me voy a la cocina... sigo teniendo hambre.''

''¡Hasta Mañana! Que descanses'' Sakura cogió de la mano a Hinata y se fueron a su habitación. ''Creo que al fina no vendré con vosotros... prefiero hacerlo sola, si no te importa.''

''Claro que no me importa'' Mumuró Hinata que observaba como Rikku se marchaba, a ella no le gustaba que la princesa creyera que olía bien, aunque no sabía muy bien por que.

''Naruto... Quiero decirte algo.'' Dijo Sasuke mientras salía del baño, acaba de cambiarse, entornó sus ojos hacia Naruto, que daba vueltas como un loco por la habitación en boxers. Sasuke suspiró. ''¿Qué has perdido esta vez, baka?''

Naruto se giró hacia Sasuke.  
''He perdido... el protector.''

''¿Cómo puedes perder el protector si hace un momento lo tenías en la cabeza?'' Preguntó Sasuke mientras se sentaba en la cama visiblemente enfadado.

''Ayúdame a buscarlo...''

''No sé porque debería hacerlo, lo has perdido tu solito.'' Le espetó con una pizca de crueldad en la voz.

''No apagaré la luz hasta que no encuentre el protector'' Canturreó Naruto viendo como Sasuke se levantaba y empezaba a buscar el protector de Naruto, resignado.

''Creo que perderías la cabeza si no la tuvieras pegada al cuello'' Dijo Sasuke mientras cogía el protector de Naruto, estaba dentro de su chaqueta naranja.

''No hay ningún nombre que pueda definir tu grado de estupidez.''Dijo el Uchiha mientras le daba el protector. ''De verdad que algunas veces me pregunto como has llegado tan lejos.''

''Oye! No te pases'' Gritó Naruto. '' Tu siempre tan simpático... si ahora estás más torpe que cualquiera de nosotros!''

''Que me dejes en paz.'' Dijo Sasuke tapándose hasta la nariz mirando con profundo odio a Naruto, le había dado un fuerte golpe a su orgullo, un de los muchos que había recibido esa semana.

''Sasuke... ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme antes?'' Preguntó Naruto mientras apagaba la luz.

''¿Cuándo?''

''Sí, antes, cuando has salido del baño... Has dicho: Naruto... Quiero decirte algo''

''Ah... eso'' Sasuke cerró los ojos y tras unos minutos de silencio dijo: ''No es nada... no importa. Ya te lo diré otro dia''

''Estas muy extraño...Buenas noches''

''... ... ... ... ... ... ''

Sasuke cerró los ojos ¿Se lo diría algún día a Naruto¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido como para haber dejado que Sakura entrara en su vida? Ahora todo se complicaba mucho más... Incluso había sido tan idiota como para escribir acerca de ello... e incluso le habían entrado ganas deabrazar aSakura esa mañana ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? Ante todo no podía dejar de ser él por una estupidez como esa Por una parte... no debería decírselo... sería mejor rechazarla de una vez por todas... para que lo dejara en paz, y así no estaría en peligro pero... Una parte de él no quería que Sakura se alejara de su lado... ¿qué era lo que debía hacer?

Sasuke empezó a dormirse mientras escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra los cristales de las puertas del pequeño balcón, pensando en cómo afrontar su problema y en cómo dejar inconsciente a Naruto para que dejara de emitir esos extraños gruñidos.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo, ciertamente no esperaba que me quedara así, no estoy del todo satisfecha con este, pero bueno tampoco puedo pedir demasiado... Puesto que no estoy muy animada a escribir por cierto altercado con mi ordenador recientemente y una vieja amiga...****  
****Bueno espero que les hayas gustado y si no es así... me alegra que no se puedan tirar piedras físicamente porque acabaría en el hospital xD**

**Ataki-chan y Jaide 112: **Gracias por tu Review, y me alegra que a tu amiga también le gustara (voy a llorar de la felicidad... xD)Si... esos comportamientos extraños... (Aunque sería una sorpresaque ellos fueran los secuestradoresxD)la verdad es que Hinata habla de sus salidas nocturnas con Sakura... no he querido decir exactamente lo que era, pero supongo que queda bastante claro y también tenemos a un Sasuke medio violento pensando en sus cositas (no quiere aceptar que le gusta Sakura y por eso actua de forma rara). Este ha sido un capitulo muy extraño, tal y como dice el título, espero que te haya gustado (o por lo menos no te hayan entrado ganas de huir xD)

**Aura nekoi: **Thanks for your Review!  
Me alegra de que te haya gustado, sé que a ti te gustará este capi por que es casi tan raro como tu (jajaja... ya sabes que me encanta tu forma de ser, incluso tus ataques neuróticos... Mi vida es más entretenida desde que nos conocemos... y desde que he empezado a leer los Fic de Jaide 112-> Están genial, te recomiendo que te los leas... te gustarán) Espero que actualices pronto tu Fic de D.N Angel, por que me esta matando la espera.

**Lena Fin: **Gracias por tus recomendaciones, cuando leí tu Review pensé que estaba leyendo la opinión de una crítica profesional. Me alegra que te haya gustado...  
Espero que no te pegue ningún ataque cuando leas este capítulo... ¡El próximo será mejor!

**También quiero agradecer a Salem Oblivion y a Lyra Seryiu sus mails, ya noto como los ánimos suben, y de paso os recomiendo (es que me da pereza enviaron un mail) que leáis Viento, que promete. Y agradeceros otra vez a todos vuestros Reviews**


	4. ¡Daisuki! Traducción: Te quiero

Capitulo 4

**¡Daisuki!**

Hacía una mañana espléndida, la luz del sol entraba en la habitación, y el olor tropical y suave que caracterizaba Eryn Lasmin inundaba las habitaciones, incluso había pájaros que cantaban, todo parecía un sueño.

Lee salía del baño, acababa de bañarse y extrañamente no vestía su típico traje verde el cual le había dado Gai-sensei. Ese día quería sentirse un poco diferente y lo había conseguido, por lo menos en la forma de vestirse. Se sentó en a los pies de su cama y se quedó pensando, estaba muy preocupado por Gai-sensei, hacía ya más de diez dias que se habían separado y aún no habían vuelto. Pero quería creer que todos estaban bien, y que volverían sanos y salvos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Neji.  
''Buenos Dias'' dijo Lee al joven Hyuga este dejó escapar un sonido desconocido para Lee y se dejó caer en la cama. ''¿Tampoco has venido a descansar esta noche?'' Preguntó Lee un poco preocupado por su compañero.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

''¿Esta vez me dirás lo que haces por las noches?'' Neji negó con la cabeza, otra vez y cerró los ojos cansado, Lee suspiró. '' Por lo menos podrías darme una pista... o algo.''

Neji entreabrió los ojos pero no dijo nada, estaba demasiado cansado.

''¿Has estado entrenando?

''Algo así.'' Murmuró Neji, que poco a poco iba quedándose dormido.

Lee se acercó a Neji había visto algo que tenía entre sus manos; Lee se quedó sorprendido.  
''¡Esto es...!''

000000000000

Sasuke se despertó al sentirse incomodo, sentía un gran peso contra el pecho que le impedía respirar, se giró hacía la cama de Naruto, parecía que el chico del Kyubi ya se había levantado y como siempre estaría haciendo el baka con algunos de su 'especie'. Estaba preocupado ¿Acaso estaba olvidando la tarea por la que había entrenado durante tanto tiempo?

Sasuke cerró los ojos, sintió un dolor punzante en el estomago. Ahora lo único que debía ser prioritario era cumplir su venganza, no había tiempo para otra cosa en su vida, no por ahora, pero quizás si pudiera hablar con Naruto se sentiría mejor. Sasuke se levantó y todo el peso que sentía el estomago rodó hasta las rodillas.

Sasuke se quedó quieto mirando a Naruto, que dormía felizmente sobre sus rodillas.

''¿Se puede saber que haces dormido en mi cama?'' Preguntó Sasuke mientras tiraba a Naruto de la cama

Antes de que Naruto pudiera contestar un golpe atronador contra la puerta hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

''¿Qué ha sido eso?'' A la vez que Naruto preguntaba esto con aire soñoliento, un puño hizo añicos una parte de la puerta, que supuestamente estaba fabricada con un material prácticamente indestructible.

A Naruto le salieron los ojos de las orbitas mientras que Sasuke esperó a que el puño desapareciera para poder abrir la puerta, Naruto se acercó a su compañero para ver quien había sido, con una primera mirada pudieron ver como las otras puertas habían sufrido un daño parecido.

Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Shikamaru miraban sin comprender del todo porque Lee y Neji habían empezado a pelearse.

''¿Están entrenando?'' Preguntó Naruto con voz soñolienta.

''Creo que Lee esta intentando escapar de Neji...'' murmuró Kiba.

''Nunca le había visto así...'' Dijo Chouji con una bolsa de patatillas con sabor a barbacoa.

''Me pregunto si tendrán suficiente dinero para pagar las reparaciones'' MurmuroSasuke mientras entraba otra vez en la habitación.

''¿Y por que han empezado a pelear?'' Preguntó Naruto.

''No lo sé a mí me han despertado cuando un trozo de puerta le ha dado a Shino en la cabeza.'' Explicó Kiba, señalando a Shino que tenía media cara roja a causa del golpe.

''Van hacia el ala este'' dijo Sasuke que había terminado de vestirse y se colocaba el protector.

''¡Pues será mejor que intentemos separarles antes de que ocurra algo!'' Naruto salió en pijama corriendo tras aquellos dos, algunos le siguieron con la misma intención, otros solo para ver como acababa todo.

0000000000

Sakura se levantó agitada de la cama, su rostro estaba empapado de sudor frío, no sabía porque, pero había vuelto a tener aquella pesadilla, no tenía de que preocuparse... Cuando abrió los ojos observó la habitación y se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba a su lado.

''Sa- Sakura-chan... ¿Te-te en-encuentras bien?'' Pregunto Hinata visiblemente preocupada por su amiga.

''He tenido una pesadilla no es nada'' Dijo Sakura con aire tranquilo.

''¿Otra vez?'' Hinata le acercó un vaso de agua que Sakura cogió agradecida. ''Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer Sakura-chan, sólo tienes que decírmelo.''

Sakura sonrió a Hinata y dejó el vaso vacío en la mesita de noche.  
''Gracias Hina-chan.'' Sakura volvió a sonreír y empezó a vestirse, ya se ducharía luego. ''¿Ya te has vestido¿He dormido mucho?''

Hinata negó con la cabeza.  
''No, es que me he despertado pronto, justo cuando ha terminado la tormenta, hará dos horas. ¿No vas a ducharte?''

''Creo que lo haré luego, ahora creo que el hambre puede conmigo...'' Sakura se puso a reír imaginándose que ese día sería el peor de su vida, sin saber exactamente porque.

En ese momento se escuchó un grito y seguidamente Tenten e Ino entraron corriendo en la habitación.

''¿Qué ocurre?'' Preguntó Sakura con aire sorprendido mientras intentaba vestirse.

''Ahí afuera se ha levantado una batalla campal.'' Murmuró Ino con la respiración agitada.

''Neji y Lee se están peleando.''Explicó Tenten que se frotaba el brazo. ''He intentado separarles pero alguno de ellos me ha lanzado algo he podido esquivar, bueno, no del todo.''

Hinata se acercó preocupada hacía Tenten para ver si se había hecho mucho daño. Del bolsillo se sacó la medicina que solía utilizar para las heridas, y la utilizó para curar el brazo de Tenten.

''Gracias Hinata'' Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo, Hinata se puso extremadamente roja.

''De- de nada, Tenten'' masculló la heredera del clan Hyuga.

''¡Devuélvemelo!'' Se escuchó desde el pasillo, las muchachas retrocedieron hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al pequeño balcón que tenía la habitación.

''Si siguen así... terminaran matándose'' murmuró Ino.

Hinata y Sakura tragaron saliva, pero aún así se decidieron a caminar hasta la puerta y observar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Como habían dicho las otras dos Kunoichis Neji y Lee se habían puesto a pelear en medio del pasillo.

''Por favor... que paren.'' Murmuró Hinata visiblemente preocupada. Sakura cogió de la mano a Hinata.

''No te preocupes... pararan''

En ese momento acababan de llegar Shikamaru, Naruto y Kiba; al poco rato llegaron los demás.

Naruto intentó separarles pero salió volando hasta que se dio contra la pared cercana a donde se encontraban las Kunoichis.

''¡Naruto!'' Sakura se acercó a Naruto que murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

Hinata apretaba fuertemente los puños, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Por qué se estaban peleando?

Neji y Lee estaban a punto de volver a pelearse, pero ambos pararon al ver que Sakura, se había puesto entre ellos dos.  
''¡Queréis hacer el favor de parar!'' Gritó Sakura con furia. ''¡Debería daros vergüenza actuar de este modo¿Os habéis dado cuenta de todo lo que habéis roto? Y no me refiero tan solo a las cosas materiales... ¡Habéis lastimado a vuestros compañeros de equipo que solo estaban intentando pararos!''

''Apártate.'' Murmuró Neji dispuesto a seguir peleando con Lee. ''Lee ha hecho algo deshonesto y tiene que pagar por ello''

Neji empujó a Sakura con fuerza, Sasuke logró coger a Sakura antes de que cayera al suelo y dedicó una mirada asesina a Neji.

''Queréis para de una vez'' Rikku se abrió paso entre los Chunnins. ''Sea lo que sea seguro que puede arreglarse diplomáticamente, y sin romper los mubles de mi casa... ¡Y las puertas de mis habitaciones!''

Hinata observó a Rikku parecía mucho mejor que la noche anterior, sus volvían a desprender amabilidad, y su voz había dejado de sonar áspera...

''Perdón.'' Murmuró Lee aparentemente avergonzado por su actitud.

''Y ahora a desayunar.'' Dijo Naruto que se había recuperado del golpe. ''Oye, has llegado muy rápido Rikku, y eso que no te he visto salir de la habitación.''

Rikku miró a Naruto.  
''No me has visto porque estabas tirado en el suelo'' Respondió mientras empezaba a caminar.

Naruto visiblemente enfadadose sentó en una de las sillasy empezó a comer del plato de sus vecinos; había tenido la pequeña esperanza de poder pegarles una patada a Neji y a Lee por haberle lanzado contra la pared, pero los demás se lo habían prohibido

''Creo que hoy voy a entrenar.. No se me ocurre nada más que hacer aqui.'' Murmuró Sakura, que no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke y a Naruto.

Tenten e Hinata se miraban fijamente pero no se atrevían a decir nada, por miedo a empezar una posible pelea.

Finalmente Tenten se levantó haciendo chirriar su silla.  
''Me voy a entrenar.'' Dijo con aire enfadado; mientras se marchaba de la mesa.

Hinata bajó la vista visiblemente triste; Sakura se levantó pero volvió a sentarse; Ino miró a Sakura y por ultimo a Rikku; que inclinó la cabeza.

''Yo también me voy a entrenar'' Dijo felizmente mientras salía corriendo detrás de Tenten.

''Hoy todo el mundo quiere entrenar...'' Murmuró Naruto que no se había enterado de nada.

''Tu y los que ayer por la noche arrasaron con la comida de la cocina tenéis que quedaros aquí... y limpiarla vosotros'' Dijo Rikku.  
Kiba, Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji se encogieron de hombros y asintieron.

''Bueno.. Por lo demás llamaré a unos especialistas para que arreglen las puertas y las paredes que habéis destrozado''

Rikku salió del palacio aburrida, intentaría buscar a alguien para ver si la dejaban entrenar con ellos, más bien mirar como entrenaban, siguió caminado hasta salir al jardín allí escuchó unas voces.  
''...¿Y se lo has dicho a Tenten?'' Rikku reconoció la voz de Kiba¿Ya había terminado de hacer la cocina...? eso era imposible.

''Se lo he comentado para ver que opinaba ella, pero veo que no lo ha entendido muy bien...'' esa era la voz de Lee, parecía bastante triste. ''No pretendía que se enfadara con Hinata, creo que ni lo sospecha''

''Pues la has hecho buena'' dijo Kiba.'' Dudo que alguien pueda convencer a Tenten de lo contrario. Lee las cosas se piensan antes de decirlas.''

Rikku se quedó callada y se marchó silenciosamente del jardín, pensando en la conversación de Kiba y de Lee. Cerca del Jardín vio que estaban Ino y Tenten hablando. Rikku fue hasta su habitación se encontraba fatal, debía beber algo antes de poder seguir pensando detenidamente.

Entro en su habitación y observó su frente estaba completamente curada, esa medicina había funcionado. Rikku sacó de un cajón un pequeño bote donde aún guardaba aquella sustancia que le había dado Kakashi; aquella noche lo había lanzado contra la pared, estaba malísima... Necesitaba algo nuevo. Rikku se bebió lo que quedaba de aquel líquido y salió contenta de su habitación, pensando que quizás sería divertido molestar a alguno de ellos.

000000  
Shikamaru estaba con Naruto, ambos se habían quedado para terminar de limpiar los platos. Vio que Chouji estaba sentado en el césped al lado de Rikku observando una bonita mariposa que había en una flor púrpura de pétalos alargados.

''Eh¡Shikamaru¿Quieres ayudarme?'' Gritó Naruto enfadado. ''Muévete!''

Shikamaru suspiró, eso no era trabajo para gente como ellos... ¿Cómo podía haberles castigado sólo por vaciar las neveras y media despensa?

''Esto no es justo'' murmuró Naruto.

000000000000000  
Shino se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió; Hinata estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

''No pretendía molestarte.'' Murmuró Hinata.

''Hinata ¿Qué es lo que quieres?'' Preguntó Shino mientras salía de su habitación.

Hinata se quedó callada pero empezó hablar.  
''Es-es que me gustaría contarte algo ¿Te importa?''

Shino se hizo a un lado para que Hinata pudiera pasar.  
''Gracias'' Murmuró Hinata.

0000000000000000  
Sasuke había estado entrenando toda la mañana, desgraciadamente estaba tan distraído que podría decirse que el entrenamiento había sido un fracaso; ahora mismo sólo quería ducharse quizás así se le aclararían las ideas. Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación observó que muchos regresaban cansados después de haber terminado sus tareas o después de haber entrenado un poco.

Giró el pomo de la puerta de su habitación.  
''Quizás si se lo dijera a Naruto'' suspiró.

''¿Qué?'' Preguntó Naruto que acababa de llegar.

Sasuke se giró hacia Naruto.  
''Nada'' murmuró mientras entraba en la habitación; que estaba reluciente. La habían limpiado, la verdad es que prefería que nadie entrara en la habitación.

''Sasuke... ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa, dobe?'' Exclamó Naruto que parecía estar a punto de pegarle un puñetazo. ''No vas a salir de esta habitación hasta que me lo digas''

''¿Qué es lo que ocurre?'' Insistió Naruto.

''No es asunto tuyo'' le espetó Sasuke.

'' Estoy harto de todo este silencio por tu parte. Entre nosotros hay confianza podrías decírmelo... ¿O es que crees que iré publicándolo a los cuatro vientos?''

Sasuke arqueó las cejas.  
''Simplemente no tengo por que decírtelo'' Dijo Sasuke.

''¡Pues te lo sacaré a puñetazos!'' Naruto le pegó un puñetazo a Sasuke, este no lo esquivó; o porque no se lo esperaba o porque no pasaba de seguirle el juego al rubio. Sasuke se quitó con la mano el hilillo de sangre que le caía del labio; Acto seguido se limitó a esquivar los puñetazos de Naruto, hasta que se hartó y le pegó una patada detrás de las rodillas haciéndole caer.

''Si no supiera que no es cierto, diría que no pegabas de verdad.'' Dijo Sasuke con sorna, se había sentado encima del estomago de Naruto impidiendo que volviera a levantarse.

''¿De verdad quieres saber que es lo que me ocurre?'' Preguntó con un deje de ira en la voz.

Naruto asintió, estando aún en el suelo.

''¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil decirlo!'' Exclamó Sasuke más para él que para Naruto. ''Hace tiempo que me di cuenta, pero aún no he podido aceptarlo; si lo acepto ¿Significará que estoy olvidando mi meta? Y aún que quisiera seguir llevando a cabo mi venganza... Habría demasiado en juego no solo mi vida.''

''Sasuke'' a Naruto le costaba respirar pero aún así consiguió hablar. ''Estas divagando...''

''Lo que estoy intentando decir, es que por culpa de quien yo me sé me estoy desviando de mi camino.'' Soltó Sasuke mientras se levantaba.

''¿Y se puede saber que te ha hecho esa persona?'' Sasuke acorraló a Naruto contra el armario, si hubiesen estado atentos hubieran escuchado un grito ahogado.''Sasuke, hoy estas más raro que de costumbre.''

''Naruto... yo...''Sasuke se quedó callado no le salían las palabras le resultaba extremadamente difícil.

Naruto abrió los ojos; Sasuke le estaba mirando fijamente, en sus ojos se podía ver claramente la gran batalla que se libraba en su mente ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirlo?

''No tienes por que decirlo'' Dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía. ''Ya lo sabía, no soy idiota''

Sasuke sintió otra vez aquel molesto dolor en el pecho y en la cabeza. El Uchiha sonrió.

''Ya podrías haberlo dicho antes, baka. Así no habría hecho este ridículo espantoso.'' Sasuke dio la espalda a Naruto, sentía unas terribles ganas de destrozar la habitación por estar tan bien hecha.  
Hubiera querido tirarse por el balcón o tener una máquina del tiempo para viajar al pasado y arreglar todas las cosas tan mal hechas que había hecho en esas ultimas semanas.. Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza.

''Aún así quiero decírtelo. Aunque ya lo sepas'' Sasuke sintió como la cara le ardía.  
Las puertas del armario temblaron cuando la espalda de Naruto hizo contacto con ellas.

Hinata que no sabía como había llegado al armario de la habitación de Sasuke y Naruto pero congó volver al lugar de por donde había entrado, se había colado por uno de los pasadizos secretos del palacio cuando estaba apoyada contra la pared que estaba cerca del tapiz familiar de Rikku.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ino y Tenten un poco extrañada por lo que había oído... y también deprimida. Quizás lo había entendido mal porque había llegado a media conversación pero...

''¿Sasuke y Naruto se gustan?'' Murmuró Hinata mientras sentía como el corazón se le venía abajo. ''Soy estúpida'' murmuró mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la puerta de la habitación de Tenten.

''¿Quién...¡Hina-chan!'' Tenten se quedó mirando extrañada el comportamiento masoquista de su compañera. ''¿Te encuentras bien?''

''Yo?.. si... Tenten tengo que hablar contigo.'' Hinata se tragó las ganas de llorar. ''Quiero arreglar este malentendido contigo.''

000000000000000000000  
Sasuke salió de su habitación después de que ese ruido les importunara a él y a Naruto. Se sentía desahogado después de habérselo contado todo a Naruto.

''Sasuke!'' Sakura fue corriendo hacia Sasuke. ''Tu tampoco has venido a comer.''

''No tenía hambre.'' Dijo Sasuke mientras seguía caminando.

''Sasuke... ¿Qué te ocurre?'' Preguntó Sakura, había intentado no molestarle con preguntas, pero estaba demasiado preocupada no podía seguir callada.

''No ocurre Nada'' Dijo Sasuke.

''¿Qué no te ocurre nada?'' Preguntó Sakura exaltada. ''¿Acaso crees que soy tonta? Dime cualquier cosa... ¡Pero no me digas que no te ocurre nada! Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si te ocurre algo.''

Sasuke evitó la mirada acusadora de Sakura y se dispuso a marchar, Sakura se puso enfrente de él.

''¡No! Ahora me escucharás, no pienso parar hasta saber lo que te ocurre.'' Sakura casi estaba a punto de llorar, estaba tan preocupada, y él estaba allí estático sin decir le completamente nada, ni siquiera la miraba.

''¿Se puede saber por que estáis tan pesados conmigo últimamente?'' Preguntó Sasuke, intentando no mirar los ojos llorosos de Sakura, sólo debí ignorarla...

''¡Sasuke te quiero y estoy preocupada por ti!'' Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

Sasuke se quedó callado, completamente de piedra. Se sentía como un idiota allí en medio, lo último que pretendía era hacer llorar a Sakura, pero a fin de cuentas sería lo mejor para ella, con el tiempo le olvidaría y entonces dejaría de estar en peligro.

Sasuke estaba dispuesto a dejarla allí con tal de no tener que demostrar sus sentimientos pero ver a Sakura llorando le partía su corazón (n/ a: si, lo tiene) entonces una imagen le vino a la cabeza:  
Lee consolando a Sakura...

Sasuke observó los pasillos, no... no podría soportar ver a Sakura en brazos de otro que no fuera él... ¡Y mucho menos de ese cejas encrespadas con mayas verdes!

''Lo siento Sakura''  
Sakura levantó la mirada para ver a Sasuke y se quedó paralizada cuando vio una expresión de lo que parecía ser preocupación en Sasuke. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

''Yo lo último que... quería hacerte... era llorar'' Sasuke desvió la mirada aquellas palabras de repente en su mente empezaron a sonar en doble sentido... ¿Se podía saber en que clase de pervertido se había convertido? Toda la culpa era de Kakashi y los libros que leía.

Sakura se acercó un poco más a Sasuke.  
''Sasuke'' Susurró la kunoichi mientras sonreía.

''¿Qué?'' Preguntó Sasuke un poco incómodo.

Sakura abrazó a Sasuke.  
''Te has puesto rojo''

''No es cierto... No me encuentro bien'' murmuró Sasuke sintiéndose más incómodo que antes.

''Sasuke... de verdad que estoy muy preocupada por ti... Y quiero ayudarte'' Dijo mientras se separaba de Sasuke.

''Es que yo no puedo ser así...'' Dijo de repente Sasuke ''Lo único que hago es poner en peligro a la poca gente que significa algo para mí... cómo a ti, por ejemplo.'' Sasuke se dispuso a marcharse, pero Sakura le abrazó por la espalda en un intento para que se quedara con ella.

''Aún no puedes marcharte... ¿Crees que no sé que puedo estar en peligro si estoy a tu lado? Claro que lo sé, pero solo quiero que sepas, que aún que tu no quieras aceptarlo, no pienso moverme de tu lado...'' Dijo Sakura mientras sollozaba.  
Sasuke se quedó estático quería marcharse, pero también sentía el impulso de girarse y abrazar a Sakura, hacer cualquier cosa para que dejara de llorar... por su culpa.

''Te quiero''

Sakura levantó la mirada, creía que había escuchado algo, pero era imposible... no era posible que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Sasuke. El Uchiha se dio la vuelta y besó a Sakura suave y lentamente saboreando los labios de la kunoichi, al separarse Sakura se quedó mirando a Sasuke sorprendida, había dejado de llorar, pero ahora no sabía que era lo que debía hacer... No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

''¿Me quieres?'' Preguntó aún perdida en las palabras de Sasuke, este observó a Sakura, pensó que podría salir corriendo haciendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero era imposible... Ya había tomado su decisión.

''Si. Te quiero''

Sakura abrazó a Sasuke, estaba tan contenta, no podía creerlo...

La Kunoichi abrazaba con fuerza a Sasuke, quizás porque había visto la cara de querer huir del lugar de Sasuke.  
Sakura sonrió no podía creer que no se hubiera desmayado del impacto que habían tenido aquellas palabras, sintió como un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando Sasuke correspondió aquel abrazo, no podía evitar sentirse extasiada por toda aquella felicidad que le había nublado la mente tan rápidamente.

Sakura empezó a besar el cuello de Sasuke mientras metía sus manos en la camisa del Uchiha, sintió como un pequeño escalofrío recorría el cuerpo del ninja, al igual que su respiración entrecortada.  
''Sa-Sakura... ¿Qué estas haciendo?''  
''No es obvio? Tu y yo vamos a hacer el amor... ahora mismo.'' Dijo mientras sentía como empezaba a ruborizarse.

Se escucharon unos gritos cerca del pasillo, Sakura se separó de Sasuke y se dispuso a salir corriendo antes de que alguien la viera, pero Sasuke la detuvo, ambos se fundieron en el siguiente beso.

Sakura agarró la camisa de Sasuke, era un estorbo en esos momentos, cómo pudo se la quitó mientras se separaba de él y caminaba despacio pero esquivando cada intento de Sasuke para besarla. Por el caminó había perdido sus zapatos, la camisa, su protector, pero aún así no permitió que Sasuke la besara, no hasta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación. Sakura abrió la puerta a ciegas mientras besaba con desbordante pasión los cálidos labios del Uchiha. Ambos entraron en la habitación sin olvidarse de cerrar la puerta, Sakura se dejó caer en la cama mientras una sonrisa picarona se dibujaba en su rostro.

00000000000000000000000

Rikku caminaba hacia el comedor, pero no quería comer, simplemente quería calmar sus impulsos primitivos, hacía tanto tiempo que no podía hacerlo... Que tenía que quedarse quieta observando, sin poder tocar nada, daría lo que fuera por poder hacerlo solo una vez más. Sentir el tacto suave y cálido con el contacto de la piel humana, sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerándose, sentir como la adrenalina corría por sus venas cada vez que podía...

''Rikku-chan'' murmuró Hinata observando a Rikku que caminaba haciendo 'eses' por el pasillo.

Rikku alzó la mirada y observó a Hinata, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, en su mirada podía verse una mezcla de multitud de sentimientos.

''¿Estas bien?'' Preguntó Hinata mientras se acercaba poco a poco.

''No... Aún sigue teniendo hambre...'' Murmuró Rikku

''¿Quién tiene hambre?'' Preguntó Hinata un poco perpleja.

Rikku alzó la vista y observó a Hinata.  
''Es una historia muy larga pero ya que me vistes ayer... quizás pueda contártelo todo a ti... ¿Puedo confiar en ti?''  
Hinata asintió.

''Tú eres la heredera del Clan Hyuga, estoy segura que hay oído hablar de las máscaras de Kyoru ¿Verdad?'' Empezó a decir Rikku.

''Las máscaras de Kyoru se supone que en total hay tres, la máscara del bien: Cuando alguien se la pone sólo puede hacer cosas buenas, y nunca puede mentir.  
Esta la máscara del mal, esa hace todo lo contrario de la primera máscara. Y por último esta la máscara de la criatura, esta máscara oculta el verdadero aspecto de las personas.  
Estas tres máscaras fueron destruidas hace mucho tiempo por orden del Primer Mazekage.'' Dijo Hinata tratando de recordar lo que había leído en uno de los libros de la biblioteca familiar.

Rikku asintió y se llevó la mano a la cara.  
''La tercera máscara nunca fue destruida, porque la máscara de la criatura, sirve para la gente que es como yo, cuando nací... mi padre quedó horrorizado ante mi aspecto y no quería que nadie me viera tal y como soy, según él lo hacia para protegerme, pero las noches de Luna llena me cuesta mucho retener sus poderes al igual que la máscara y parte de mi aspecto...de su aspecto... queda a la vista... Esos días me solían encerrar en una habitación oscura... mi padre... mis hermanas... no soportaban verme... decían que era un monstruo...'' Rikku suspiró. ''Lo que viste ayer sólo era una parte de mi extraño aspecto... ''

Rikku murmuró algo y algo pareció desprenderse de su cara, Hinata pudo observar la máscara de la criatura, era ovalada y blanca, con unas lágrimas negras cerca de las oberturas de los ojos, poco a poco se fue fijando en Rikku, su piel estaba ligeramente más pálida de lo normal y tenía unas marcas rojas en las muñecas y en el cuello, algunas zonas de su cuerpo tenía heridas superficiales, incluso parecían no ser reales.  
Hinata tragó saliva volviendo a fijar la vista en las muñecas de Rikku, podía ver sus venas completamente moradas, sintió un ligero escalofrío que le hizo sentir mucho miedo, al alzar la mirada a Rikku, pudo ver que su pelo, era rubio y corto, exceptuando dos largas y finas trenzas de color negro. Sus labios carecían de color alguno exceptuando el superior que tenía un tono más oscuro, Rikku sonrió a Hinata con el fin de que la kunoichi pudiera ver los blancos y puntiagudos colmillos, Hinata se estremeció al ver lo anormalmente largos que eran, era exactamente lo que había visto la noche anterior. Para terminar sus ojos lucían de color miel, a excepción de la pupila que ahora tenía forma de espiral y y no era total mente negra, sino que desprendía un brillo azulado.

''¡AHHHHHHHHHH!'' Hinata enrojeció al darse cuenta que había dejado escapar aquel grito de terror. La apariencia verdadera de Rikku le hizo sentir miedo, pero cuando volvió a examinarla, se dio cuenta que solo había sido el impacto de ver aquel cambio tan extremo. A decir verdad tenía un atractivo extraño su aspecto.

''Bueno, te lo has tomado mejor que mi hermana mayor... Ella directamente intento clavarme la pinza que tenía en el pelo...'' Rikku sonrió dejando ver sus largos y afilados colmillos, dispuesta a esconder su rostros con la ayuda de la máscara. ''La criatura que vive dentro de mi... se alimenta de sangre... por eso últimamente tengo hambre... Y en cuanto al olor... ¡Lo siento aunque os dije eso no lo hacia con la intención de beberme vuestra sangre! Pero... realmente hay veces que el hambre me ciega...sobretodo cuando Xing toma posesión de mi...''

''No importa... supongo que... ¿Por eso tienes el sello del brazo no?'' Preguntó Hinata. ''Bueno... si quieres puedes contármelo mientras paseamos ¿no?''

''Vale... Pero si tu también tendrás que contarme algo...¿ok?'' Dijo mientras empezaban a cruzar el pasillo de la sala este.

''Esta bien''

''¬¬ Me pregunto que harán tiradas todas estas prendas de vestir.''Dijo Rikku observando la ropa de Sakura y al parecer de...Sasuke.

0000000000000000000000000  
Sakura abrió los ojos y suspiró ruidosamente, si horas atrás se sentía extasiada, no sabía describir la sensación que sentía ahora, a su lado estaba Sasuke profundamente dormido, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura, la kunoichi se calmó tenía ganas de gritar de la felicidad, pero no quería despertar a Sasuke, se encontraba tan lindo durmiendo como un angelito, Sakura besó la frente del Huchilla volvió a cerrar los ojos, entonces empezó a sentirse incomoda... Estaban desnudos... ¿Y si Hinata entraba en la habitación¿Qué hora era? Sakura estiró el brazo para alcanzar el despertador, no era muy tarde, pero seguramente todos estarían a punto de cenar.

''¿Sakura, estas despierta?''Murmuró Sasuke aún con los ojos cerrados.

''Si... No quiero levantarme, pero deberíamos hacerlo...'' Sakura cogió una de las sabanas y se la colocó alrededor de su cuerpo, y fue hasta su armario para coger su ropa. Sasuke empezó a vestirse mientras observaba absorto a Sakura, aún si poder creer lo que habían hecho, aunque no le importaría repetirlo.

Sakura se subió la cremallera de su camiseta y sintió como Sasuke la abrazaba y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.  
''¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke-chan?'' Preguntó Sakura.

''Sólo estoy un poco cansado'' Dijo Sasuke aún abrazado a Sakura, la pelirosada le sonrió.

''Entiendo, yo también lo estoy.''

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al comedor, al llegar se encontraron con una escena un poco extraña. Todos estaban sentados en el suelo cerca de la chimenea, volvía a hacer tormenta.

Tenían la comida en el suelo y algunos comían. Hinata tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Rikku, miraba absorta el fuego, con aspecto adormilado. Rikku estaba apoyada en Naruto, que comía ramen felizmente mientras escuchaba a Kakashi, en cuanto a Rikku bebía de una taza negra con los ojos cerrados su expresión era de total y desbordante felicidad, con su halcón posado sobre su cabeza. Kiba y Shino estaban cerca de Hinata, los tres hablaban un poco en voz baja, mientras Akamaru se recostaba en Hinata que le rascaba detrás de las orejas. Chouji hablaba con Ino y Shikamaru mientras comía algo.

Tenten tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Lee y las piernas tendidas sobre Neji, este simplemente iba su 'bola' pasando olímpicamente de todo mientras toqueteaba las disimuladamente las piernas de Tenten.

Gai estaba gritando algo sobre la flor de la juventud. Kurenai y Asuma estaban un poco apartados del grupo.

''Hola.'' Murmuró Sakura mientras se sentaba cerca de su sensei.

''Ya era hora de que llegarais'' Dijo Sasuke mientras cogía el ramen de Naruto y empezaba a comer. ''Menos mal que os reuniríais a medio camino con nosotros.''

Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara.  
''Confiaba en que la mala orientación de Rikku os hiciera que os retrasarais un par de días más... Bueno como ahora estamos todos..'' Dijo Kakashi cuando de pronto se vio interrumpido por la tos de Rikku, esta se quedó callada.

''Bueno ahora que estamos todos... Como sabéis, nosotros fuimos a investigar el lugar donde estuvo Rikku-san para encontrar algunas pistas, después de interrogar a algunos sospechosos, que ahora se encuentran en Konoha y recoger información bastante interesante hemos llegado a la conclusión de que los..''

''Secuestradores'' se precipitó a decir Rikku sin apartarse de la taza negra. Los Jounnin miraron con sorpresa a Rikku.

''Eso, los secuestradores...'' repuso Kakashi lanzándole una mirada de incomprensión a Rikku, esta simplemente sonrió dejando ver sus labios teñidos de un rojo intenso. ''Intentaran volver a coger a Rikku en la asamblea que harán próximamente los países aliados de Konoha.''

''Pero eso, sería un suicidio''Dijo Sasuke incrédulo.

''Aunque parezca que son pocos, cuentan con 'seguidores'.'' Dijo Gai seriamente.

''Seguramente son Ninjas exiliados, vosotros conocisteis en el bosque a unos cuantos de sus seguidores,''

''Bueno, lo que quería deciros, es que iremos todos juntos a la asamblea, y volveremos con Tsunade-sama. Allí habrá varios miembros del ANBU, pero aún así tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier tipo de ataque, así que os recomendaría que estéis atentos.'' Dijo finalmente Kakashi

No tardaron mucho en irse a dormir todos, esceptuando Gai y Lee que estaban haciendose absurdas promesas y salían corriendo al jardín. Rikku estaba terminando de recoger las cosas del comedor cuando Kakashi se acercó.

''¿Te encuentras mejor?''

Rikku asintió.  
''Tenía hambre.''

''¿Te importaría que hablara con... ?''

''Hablar con quien?'' Preguntó Rikku con la misma voz ronca, pero a la vez suave. ''¿No será conmigo? Me siento tan halagada que alguien como tu quiera hablar con una insignificante criatura mitológica.'' La muchacha puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Kakashi. ''Tenemos que darte las gracias, nos moríamos de hambre esta tarde, la pequeña ha hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder detener toda la cantidad de Chakra que he soltado...''

La muchacha se soltó de Kakashi y se sentó sobre la mesa.  
''¿Y bien que querías señor pervertido?''

''Simplemente quería saber una cosa... Sobre tu relación con Rikku, Xing-sama.'' Kakashi sonrió a Xing.

''Ella es distinta de por sí, aunque yo no estuviera dentro de su cuerpo sería una kunoichi excepcional, nunca... hasta hace poco había utilizado mi poder para defenderse. Yo la escogí por eso, es mejor que cualquier otro de los que poseí... Es igual que su madre ¿No crees?''

Kakashi sonrió y asintió.

''Ella no se quedará en Carmina, creo que cuando pueda volverá al pueblo natal de su madre, otra vez.  
No voy a hacerle daño. Al revés que esos animales desalmados que hay por ahí metidos en los cuerpecitos de otros muchachos, a mi no me importa compartir mi existencia con mi recipiente, aunque no soporto que sea tan simpática con la gente... En eso se parece a demasiado a Regan... ''Xing empezó a estornudar y observó como se acercaba Hinata. ''Hasta pronto'' Dijo mientras sonreía a Kakashi.

''Rikku-chan... ¿Hoy puedo dormir en tu habitación?'' Preguntó Hinata mientras entraba en el comedor, Rikku saltó de la mesa y cogió de la mano a Hinata.

''Si me disculpas Kakashi-san.''Dijo Rikku con una sonrisa. ''Gracias otra vez... Aunque ¿Crees que la próxima vez podría ser de otra persona? No es bueno acostumbrarse a la de una misma persona... ''

Rikku se giró hacia Hinata y murmuró algo ambas dejaron escapar una risa tonta.

0000000000  
Tenten miraba a Ino preocupada, esta estaba sentada en su cama.  
''No parecía estar muy bien... además... Neji me lo ha explicado antes de que Hinata viniera a decírmelo y creo que he sido injusta con Hina-chan.'' Tenten suspiró entristecida. ''No quería pelearme con ella, no se como he podido ser tan tonta... ¡Al final resulta que sólo estaban desarrollando una nueva técnica entre ellos dos!''

Ino abrazó a Tenten.

''Habla con ella mañana, verás como ella te perdonará, Hina-chan no es una chica rencorosa.''

''Es cierto... Buenas noches'' Murmuró Tenten mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

''Vaya suerte tienen algunas... Me pregunto porque nadie se fija en mi nunca.'' Murmuró Ino mientras miraba tristemente la tormenta.

00000000000000000000000000000  
Sasuke seguía sentado en el balcón no le importaba estar mojado a causa de la tormenta, se sentía débil pero tampoco podía creer que pudiera sentirse tan feliz sabiendo el peligro en el que había puesto a Sakura, en ese momento sintió como las manos de Sakura le tomaban las suyas.

''Vas a resfriarte'' Sakura con el mayor encanto posible arrastró a Sasuke hasta la habitación. ''Tienes que cuidarte más'' Dijo mientras le secaba el pelo con una toalla.

Sasuke alzó la mirada para ver a Sakura, esta al verlo todo despeinado sonrió  
''¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que mono estas así!'' Sakura abrazó a Sasuke y le besó dulcemente. Sasuke sonrió a Sakura sin apartar las manos de su cintura, intentó reprimir un bostezo pero no pudo.

''Estoy cansado'' Susurro mientras cogía una de las manos de Sakura, eran tan cálidas...

''Si estas así no podrás ni vencer a una mosca.'' Sakura sonrió a Sasuke y le beso la mano, después se acercó al armario y le dio ropa seca.

Naruto estaba en la cama dormido felizmente, la baba se le caía así que Sasuke supuso que estaría soñando con ramen o algo así. Sasuke terminó de vestirse y se sentó en la cama con las piernas estiradas y la espalda apoyada en la pared, Sakura se sentó cerca de él apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha y abrazándolo por la cintura.

''Te quiero Sasuke.'' Murmuró Sakura antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

**Y otro capítulo en el que no estoy segura de que tal a quedado... estoy hecha un manojo de dudas... Que le vamos hacer... pero bueno, me propusé terminar el fic lo mejor que pudiera y aqui estoy... Escribierndo chorradas (risas). Bueno espero que les haya gustado**

Jaide112: ¿Te gusto¡Genial! Es que ya sabes... Creía que el tercero era un pocod emasiado extraño. Bueno, aquí hacen algo más que hacerse señales de humo xD... (INNER Katsue: Ya era hora de que se declarara) Y bueno, ya has visto lo de Hinata ¡Lo que se ha montado por crear técnicas con su primito a las espaldas de Tenten! (Eliminé una parte que resultaba un poco rarita...) Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Y sobre lo de darl publicidad a tus fics... chica es que son muy buenos! Cuanto más se hable de ellos, más gente los leerá y se quedarán sorprendidos ante tu talento (jojojojo)

**Aura Nekoi**¿Me tengo que tomar bien lo de la lógica caótica? Si bueno, lo que ocurre es que la lógina nunca se me ha dado bien... por eso en mis historias parece que no existe..xD ¡Gracias por tu Review! Por cierto aún sigo esperando a que Actualices ¬¬ No hay excusas que valgan! Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capí. ¡Que te vaya bie todo!

**Salem Oblivion:  
**¡Aqui tienes a sus senseis!  
Nunca pensé en tardarme tanto en actualizar... Aunque en el quinto quizás me tarde un poco por que no tengo ni idea de que escribir -.- Ahora mismo estoy esperando que la fuente de inspiración vuelva a brotar. En cuanto a las piedras, es que acababa de leer (otra vez) los capis de Delirios y se me quedaron las piedras de Naruto en la cabeza.  
¡Espero que te haya gustado ese Capi!

**Hoshino Shipon:  
**¡Me alegra mucho que te gustara mi Fic! Me siento tan feliz cuando me dicen esas cosas que me entran ganas de llorar (risas).. Pues como has visto... Hinata esta desarrollando una nueva técnica con ayuda de Neji... (Aunque en sus momentos de descanso iban al casino de al lado.. Pero es un secretoxD)  
Espero que te haya gustado este Fic!

**Lyra Seryiu:  
¿de verdad te gustó?... Eso raro en ti.  
**Pues ya sabes lo que ha ocurrido entre Sakura y Sasuke...  
si fue mortal lo del balonazo... me inspiré en algo que me ocurrió a mi... aunque yo no salí del todo ilesa... xD (Mira como estoy ahora!)  
Espero que te haya gustado este Capitulo!

**Y una vez más aprovecho para agradeceros a todos que hayais leído mi Fic, en serio... me anima muchisimo  
¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	5. Qú ocurre en la Aldea Oculta d l Niebla?

Capítulo 5  
**¿Qué ocurre en la villa oculta de la Niebla?**

''Deja de hacer eso... da un poco de asco'' Se quejó Hinata observando como Rikku hundía sus colmillos en los que parecía una pelota de goma.

''Lo siento... pero es que aún me están creciendo y me duelen mucho'' Rikku tiró la pelota goma y se dejó caer en la cama. ''¿Pero que cogió Lee para que se diera cuenta de que tu y Neji habíais estado juntos?''

Hinata suspiró.  
''Cuando lopusimos en practica se me cayó esto'' Hinata le mostró a Rikku una colgante, parecía una chapa plateada con su nombre y el de su hermana grabados en letras doradas. ''Neji lo cogió y olvidó devolvérmelo... Pobre Lee-san, tampoco era culpa suya.''

''¿Y estas deprimida por eso?'' Preguntó Rikku mientras abría su armario y empezaba a lanzar ropa encima de la cama. '' Ayer por la tarde estabas hecha polvo... ¿Qué es esto?'' Preguntó mientras observaba un vestido horrible. ''Recuérdame que despida a los que me metieron esto en el armario... o quizás me los coma.''

Hinata se puso a reír.  
''Es que... ayer escuché algo...'' Hinata empezó a contarle a Rikku todo lo que había oído cuando se había colado por el pasadizo. ''¿Quizás lo interpreté mal?''

''Realmente no lo sé, pero a mi no me parece que a Naruto le gusten los chicos'' Murmuró Rikku. ''Estas cosas son horribles... creo que llevaré lo que llevo puesto... y pediré que me compren ropa en la villa oculta de la niebla...''

''Ya pero aún así... creo que debería olvidarme de él ¿Sabes? A Naruto-kun no le gustan las chicas como yo.. Así que quizás deba conformarme sólo con ser su amiga'' Murmuró Hinata mientras se escurrían las lágrimas.

''Hinata-chan...'' Rikku se sentó cruzando las piernas mientras volvía a ponerse la máscara. ''Hinata-chan, es cierto que eres algo tímida, no te conozco demasiado pero sé que no abandonas fácilmente.'' Rikku se levantó mientras apoyaba el pie encima de una silla y señalaba hacía el norte. ''¡Aún eres joven por lo tanto aún puedes luchar!''

Hinata se puso a reír, no sabía porque algo que había dicho Rikku le había recordado a las cosas que siempre soltaba el sensei de Neji, Tenten y Lee. Rikku se aclaró la garganta y se sentó en la silla.

''Lo que quería decirte, es que no sería propio de ti rendirte... Tu aura despide una fuerza de voluntad increíblemente grande. Utiliza tus habilidades para ganarte a Naruto.''

''No creo que vaya a empeorar las cosas... pero ¿Y si a Naruto-kun le gusta de verdad Sasuke?'' Hinata volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama. ''Nunca me había sentado tan mal''

''Siento mucho no poder ayudarte... Supongo que soy demasiado diferente a vosotras'' Murmuró Rikku mientras se daba golpes contra la pared. ''Pero seguro que Tenten e Ino te ayudan... y así de paso también me echan una ayudita con estas cosas a las que hacen llamar ropa.''

Hinata se lo pensó durante unos segundos, y al final accedió a ir a la habitación de Ino y Tenten para 'dejar caer el tema'.

0000000  
Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, se había quedado dormida junto a Sasuke, dejó escapar un suspiro de alegría y entornó sus ojos hacía el Uchiha, estaba completamente dormido. Sakura besó la frente de Sasuke y sintió como la frente de este estaba ardiendo. Un poco asustada despertó a Sasuke.

''Sasuke ¿Te encuentras bien?... Estas ardiendo'' Murmuró Sakura intentando no parecer tan asustada.

''Estoy bien... Ya se me pasara, últimamente los dolores de cabeza son muy normales en mi'' Sasuke se levantó y sonrió a Sakura. ''¿Te traigo el desayuno?''

''¿No vamos a desayunar con los demás?'' Sasuke volvió a sonreír a Sakura y negó con la cabeza.

''Hoy no''

''Puedes traer lo que más te apetezca'' murmuró Sakura un poco avergonzada.

''Esta bien''

Naruto salió del baño y se quedó mirando a Sasuke y luego a Sakura.  
'' Y decías que no sabías que hacer''Sasuke y Naruto dejaron la habitación, Sakura volvió a tumbarse en la cama, pensando que en lo bonitos que serían los próximos años junto a Sasuke.

000000

Al cabo de un par de horas todos estaban listos frente a la puerta del palacio de Eryn Lasmin, Rikku fue la

''Silencio..'' Dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto desafiante. ''Di una sola palabra más y morirás en el intento.''

''Bueno, voy a desayunar y así le preguntaré a Kakashi-sensei a que hora nos vamos''

última en llegar.  
''Perdón. Había perdido esto'' Dijo mientras mostraba el diamante en forma de rombo que había utilizado para llegar a Carmina Gadelica.

''¿Vas a volver a utilizar eso?'' Preguntó Sakura. ''La última vez estuve tres horas seguidas mareada.

Rikku sonrió mientras se hacía una pequeña herida con un Kunai, y cubrió el diamante con su sangre.  
''¿Dónde era que debíamos ir?'' Preguntó Rikku.

''A la aldea oculta de la niebla, Rikku-sama'' Dijo Gai.

''Ah, pues eso... ¡Puerta Oculta de la aldea oculta de la niebla muéstrate!'' Murmuró Rikku aparentemente aburrida. "..."

El aire pareció resquebrajarse y de la nada se empezó a abrir un gran agujero.

''Esta vez solo tenemos que cruzarlo'' Susurró Rikku mientras cruzaba corriendo la puerta.

'' ¡Espera Rikku! Recuerda que aún tenemos que protegerte'' Exclamó Tenten mientras cruzaba la puerta seguida de sus compañeros de grupo.

''No sé porque, pero creo que esto es peor que la primera vez'' Murmuró Sakura cuando cruzó la puerta, cuando se recobró se quedó atónita con las imágenes que captaban sus ojos.

La aldea oculta de la niebla estaba bajo ataque.

''Oh no!'' Rikku parecía verdaderamente preocupada. ''¡Dayu esta ahí a dentro!''

Rikku salió corriendo sin que nadie pudiera detenerla.

''También corrían rumores que el país de la roca intentaría tentar contra la vida del Mazekage, Hokage, Kazekage y los señores feudales.'' Murmuró Kurenai. ''Se suponía que eran simples especulaciones''

''Entonces, vamos a ayudar!'' Naruto se alejó seguidos de algunos de sus compañeros, al estar Tsunade, su deber también era ayudar y a la vez encontrar a la descuidada de Rikku, que había olvidado que su deber era permanecer con los ninjas de Konoha.

''Hinata... No te separes de mi'' Dijo Naruto mientras se giraba para sonreírle.

''Va-vale'' Musitó Hinata mientras seguía a Naruto. ''Naruto-kun, tenemos que buscar a Rikku, es peligrosa... sí esta en peligro''

''Hinata tu... ?'' Naruto decidió no terminar la pregunta, cogió de la mano a Hinata y salieron corriendo hacía la zona de batalla.

Ino fue la primera en alcanzar a Rikku.  
''Rikku tienes que entrar dentro!'' Gritó Ino para hacerse escuchar. ''Recuerda que aún estas en peligro''

''No entraré hasta encontrar a Dayu!'' Dijo Rikku mientras sus pupilas empezaban a crecer y tomar forma de una espiral, a pesar de llevar la máscara puesta, cuando dejaba escapar el chakra de Xing, costaba ocultar su verdadero aspecto.

''¿Quién es Dayu?'' Gritó Ino.

''Es mi hermano mayor'' Rikku empezó a correr mientras esquivaba los ataques del enemigo. Sus ojos soltaron un resplandor azulado y unos rayos cayeron del cielo, ahora nublado, impactando contra los que habían atacado a Rikku y a Ino.

Naruto se había separado de Hinata sin darse cuenta, todo estaba echo un lío, y eso que aún no habían conseguido entrar en la aldea. Parecía que en el diccionario de los ninjas de la aldea oculta de la niebla no existía la palabra estrategia ni organización.

''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'' Las copias de Naruto se lanzaron al ataque.

Hinata había sido rodeada por un grupo de ninjas de la aldea oculta de la Lluvia.  
''¡Kanashibari no Jutsu!'' Los ninjas que rodearon a Hinata quedaron paralizados acto seguido.

''Buki Kôgeki (Ataque armado)'' Los ninjas de la lluvia cayeron ante el ataque de Tenten al no poder hacer nada para protegerse. ''¿Estas bien, Hina-chan?'' Preguntó mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio. ''Oye, nunca me habías dicho que dominabas las técnicas de parálisis''

''Es- es que hace poco que he empezado a utilizarlas'' Murmuró Hinata mientras se sonrojaba, a su padre no le gustaba que utilizara técnicas como esa, puesto que no eran del Clan Hyuga.

''No encuentro a los demás'' Murmuró Tenten preocupada. ''Espero que estén bien''

''Cuidado!''

Hinata empujó a Tenten para apartarla de los ataques de uno de los que había conseguido escapar a sus técnicas, Hinata salió despedida unos cuantos metros lejos de Tenten, cerca de lo que parecía una brecha abierta en el suelo hecha por el enemigo, lo suficientemente profunda como para matar a un descuidado.

'' Karyû Endan (Llamas del Dragón de Fuego)!'' Sasuke empezó a buscar por todos lados a sus compañeros, esquivando los cuerpos carbonizados de los que habían sido antes sus adversarios. ''¿Dónde están?'' Sasuke escuchó unos gritos detrás de él se giró y pudo ver como una especie de tornado-humano iba pegando golpes por todas partes cuando paro reconoció a Sakura que caminaba en zic-zac hacía él.

''Técnica del Tornado Ofensivo'' Explico la pelirosada mientras se acercaba a Sasuke. ''Para realizarla se debe de utilizar también la Velocidad del Dragón del Viento... '' Sakura aparentemente desapareció Sasuke se volvió a girar y vio como Sakura le propinaba un par de puñetazos en los pulmones a un par de ninjas confusos que habían intentado atacarles por la espalda.

''Y esta... era Estilo del combo a los pulmones'' Dijo mientras sonreía a Sasuke. ''Me parece que he visto a un par de copias de Naruto por ahí... ''

Hinata intentó activar su Byakugan pero sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza al intentarlo volver a activar, había utilizado demasiado chakra esa semana intentando realizar la técnica que había hecho junto con su primo, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que eso afectaría a su Byakugan, entonces... sólo podía hacer técnicas normales... Sintió un golpe fuerte contra su espalda, Hinata maldijo en voz baja, si pudiera activar su Byakugan podría detectar a sus adversarios, pero ahora se encontraba al límite... sólo le quedaba algo de chakra y no debía malgastarlo... Hinata cerró los ojos y se concentró.

''¡Byakugan!'' A pesar del terrible dolor de cabeza pudo activar el Byakugan, entonces pudo ver a aquellos que la estaban atacando.

Hinata se limitó a esquivar los ataques hasta que el Byakugan volvió a desaparecer, en ese instante una ráfaga de viento la empujó a ella y a sus atacantes hacía la brecha que había cerca de ellos. Hinata cerró los ojos intentando moldear lo poco que le quedaba de chakra para poder agarrarse a la pared, pero abrió los ojos al sentir como algo la rodeaba, Hinata sintió un escalofrío cuando vio que la arena que la rodeaba la dejaba en el suelo. La heredera del clan Hyuga levantó la mirada y observó al pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado.

''No te muevas'' Murmuró Gaara, sin mirar a Hinata.

Rikku se quedó en medio de la batalla estaba realmente enfadada, así no podría encontrar nunca a su hermano. Rikku se hizo un corte en la mano y sacó el cristal que utilizaba para entrar en Carmina Gadelica, la puerta aún no se había cerrado podría utilizarla por ultima vez antes de que se cerrara.

''Puerta que ocultas la segunda dimensión ábrete!'' Rikku lanzó lo más alto que pudo el cristal, la puerta de la segunda dimensión llevaría a sus atacantes al lugar de donde habían venido creando una barrera temporal, nadie podría salir de allí en un par de meses.  
Al cerrarse la puerta el cristal se rompió en mil pedazos y Rikku perdió la conciencia precipitándose hacía un lugar lleno de piedras, Ino y Kiba llegaron a tiempo para cogerla antes de que cayera.

Poco después llegaron Kurenai y Asuma que se llevaron a Rikku dentro de la aldea oculta, seguidos por el resto de los Chunnins, que aún no entendían muy bien porque todos los de la aldea oculta de la Lluvia habían desaparecido. Exceptuando a Hinata que aún seguía en el suelo, junto a Gaara.

Gaara se puso de cuclillas para poder examinar mejor a Hinata.  
''¿Te encuentras bien?''

''C-creo q-que s-si...'' Balbuceó Hinata sin mirar a Gaara.

Gaara, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo puso en la sien de Hinata.

''Te están sangrando las sienes...'' Explicó Gaara mientras le mostraba el pañuelo a Hinata, como acto-reflejo Hinata se llevó las manos a las sienes, pero Gaara se lo impidió. '' Podrías infectarte las heridas.'' Explicó de mala gana mientras se ponía en píe.

Hinata se puso en pie, pero se tambaleó, se tropezó pero no llegó a tocar el suelo puesto que alguien la había cogido. Hinata observó a la muchacha que la había cogido entre sus brazos, no parecía humana, parecía algo muy superior a cualquiera, sus ojos azul eléctrico reflejaban tranquilidad y dulzura, pero también silencio y tristeza. Pero más que cualquier otra cosa, parecía como sus ojos vieran algo completamente distinto a lo que ella estuviera viendo, sus largos cabellos negros ondeaban con el viento, dándole un aspecto aún más divino.

''Será mejor que no intentes andar, ni hacer ningún esfuerzo...'' Hinata se sorprendió a un más al escuchar la voz de aquella chica, parecía que entonaba una melodía capaz de hipnotizar a la gente. La muchacha dio un par de pasos, y dejó que Gaara cogiera en brazos a Hinata. ''Siento que te hayas visto obligado a intervenir Gaara-sama''

Hinata observó a la muchacha, tenía en el cuello el protector que indicaba que era una kunoichi de la Arena, Gaara cogió a Hinata prácticamente a regañadientes.

''No ha sido por tu culpa, Katsue.'' Se limitó a decir Gaara, después de un rato añadió ''No es culpa tuya que todos los que estuvieran aquí fueran unos incompetentes.''

''Esta bien, Gaara-sama.'' Susurró la muchacha mientras se adelantaba. ''Avisaré a Hokage-sama de que hay un ninja de su aldea herido...'' La muchacha desapareció, o eso creyó Hinata, antes de quedar inconsciente en los brazos de Gaara.

''Esto tiene mala pinta'' Murmuró Tsunade mientras salía de la habitación donde Hinata descansaba, seguía inconsciente, y había conseguido cortar la hemorragia, era algo extraño, nunca había visto algo parecido.

Neji estaba sentado en suelo cerca de la puerta con los ojos fijos en la pared que había frente a él.

''Hinata... ha sido presa de una técnica poco conocida, no sé cuando debieron hacérsela, pero poco a poco le han ido robado hasta la última gota de Chakra, y también han bloqueado la corriente de este.''Explicó Tsunade. ''Incluso esta tan débil que no puede usar el Byakugan... deberá descansar, tendré que encontrar algo para volver a reactivar el flujo de chakra... Pero antes de intentar nada debe descansar, ha perdido mucha sangre.''

Tsunade se alejó por el pasillo, seguida por los Jounnin, puesto que tenían que hablar de algo importante antes de que empezara la Asamblea.

Neji se levantó y se alejó de sus compañeros. Tenten miró preocupada a Neji, pero se quedó parada sin moverse de su sitió. Sakura se acercó a Tenten.

''¿Crees que debería ir...?'' Empezó a decir Tenten.

''Ya estas tardando'' Susurró Sakura mientras sonreía, al ver Tenten salir corriendo en la dirección donde se había marchado Neji.

Sakura cogió de la mano a Sasuke, aunque nadie se dio cuenta. Y suspiró, estaba agotada, se había dado cuenta que para atravesar aquellas puertas, también tenían que utilizar Chakra.

En ese momento se reunieron con ellos, Kiba e Ino.  
''¿Cómo esta Hinata?'' Preguntó Kiba mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

''Inconsciente.'' Respondió Sasuke, al ver que nadie decía nada.

''Tsunade-sama ha dicho que utilizaron una técnica ninja para que perdiera todo su Chakra, y aunque se recupere, no podrá utilizarlo... porque se lo han bloqueado.'' Explicó Sakura. ''Tsunade-sama, ha dicho que antes de hacer cualquier cosa, necesita descansar, Hinata a perdido mucha sangre.''

''¿Se puede saber donde estabais vosotros?'' Exclamó Naruto que no podía aguantarse más las ganas de gritar a alguien.

''En primer lugar no me grites'' Dijo Ino sin levantar la voz. ''Kurenai y Asuma nos han pedido que nos quedáramos con Rikku hasta que Tsunade-sama fuera a su habitación, lo que ha hecho la ha dejado fatal, tampoco se ha despertado y le cuesta respirar...''

''Eso le ocurre por intentar hacer las cosas demasiado deprisa'' Murmuró Sasuke. ''Voy a dar una vuelta, a ver si veo algo interesante.''

Sasuke empezó a caminar y se giró hacia Sakura.  
''¿Vienes?''  
Sakura asintió y se alejó con él pasillo abajo.

Shino también se marchó sin dar explicaciones.

''¿Quién ha traído a Hinata hasta aquí? Preguntó Naruto.

''Una chica de la arena y Gaara.'' Dijo Chouji mientras se comía unas patatas fritas con sabor a barbacoa.

Shikamaru se levantó, tan rápido que hizo que Ino diera un respingo, Chouji se atragantara y Akamaru se cayera de cabeza al suelo.

''¿Tu también vas a dar una vuelta?'' Preguntó Ino mientras se reía.

Shikamaru no le prestó atención y se marchó a zancadas pasillo arriba.

''Yo quiero buscar a alguien.'' Dijo Ino de repente. ''¿Me acompañáis?''

''Esta bien'' Dijo Kiba, mientras volvía levantarse. Chouji se levantó también y ambos empezaron a seguir a Ino.

''¿No vienes, Naruto-kun?'' Preguntó Lee al darse cuenta que el rubio aún seguía sentado en el suelo.

''No'' respondió Naruto, sin apartar la vista de la puerta donde descansaba Hinata.

''Esta bien, hasta luego.'' Dijo Ino, mientras sonreía levemente.

Tenten había salido corriendo detrás de Neji, pero no lo encontró.

''Perdona...'' Tenten se acercó a una chica que estaba sentada en la barandilla de las escaleras con una guitarra en las manos, tenía su pelo oscuro recogido en dos graciosas trenzas. A su lado se encontraba una otra muchacha, de pelo anaranjado, y de grandes ojos rojos.

''¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?'' Preguntó la chica de ojos rojos.

''¿Has visto a un chico, mas o menos de mi edad, con el pelo negro, un protector con el símbolo de Konoha en la frente y con los ojos de un color muy particular?'' Preguntó Tenten parándose a tomar aire después de decir todo aquello lo más deprisa posible.

La muchacha que tocaba lo que parecía ser una guitarra entornó sus ojos azules,sonrió y asintió.

''Ha pasado hace cinco minutos, cuando termines de bajar por las escaleras sigue unos 15 metros al sur.'' Respondió la muchacha observando las katanas que había dejado a su lado.

''Gracias'' Dijo Tenten mientras salía corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

''No hay porque darlas.'' Susurró la kunoichi de la arena mientras seguía tocandoaquella melodía casi imperceptible a los oídos humanos, mientras que la otra se límitaba a cerrar los ojos.

Tenten siguió las indicaciones de la kunoichi y no tardó en encontrar a Neji. Estaba sentado en una de las ramas más altas de un árbol. Con la vista fija en algunos pájaros que pasaban volando por encima de sus cabezas.

''Neji'' Dijo Tenten, sin saber muy bien que tenía que decir. ''¿Estas preocupado por Hinata?''

''Supongo que era algo que debía ocurrirle'' Murmuró Neji, a Tenten le pareció que lo que decía era más para convencerse a si mismo que para convencerla a ella.

''Neji... ¿Por que no bajas y hablamos?''

Neji no hizo ni dijo nada... Tenten suspiró y solto algo que pareció un gruñido, para después empezar a trepar por el árbol.

''Ya estas tardando en apreciar el gran esfuerzo que hago trepandoeste pedazode árbol. Porque por si no lo sabes, no me queda ni una mota de Chakra para moldear. Y aquí me tienes en plan mono, para llegar hasta donde tu estas...''

Neji se quedó mirando a Tenten hasta que esta lo alcanzó.  
''Hay cosas que no podemos evitar...'' Murmuró Tenten. ''Hinata se pondrá bien, pero no ha sido culpa tuya, no puedes estar vigilándola siempre, además ella a elegido su camino... Sabe que ser ninja es peligroso pero aún así seguirá adelante. Además creo que le dolerá más saber, que nos hemos preocupado por ella más que la herida en si.''

Neji no dijo nada, estaba ahí sentado encima de aquella rama que parecía que iba a caerse en cualquier instante, pero aún así seguían ambos allí, sentados mirándose el uno al otro.

Tenten se acercó a Neji y le abrazó.  
''Ya verás como no es nada.'' Dijo Tenten con seguridad. ''Así que... deja de estar en este plan, que me deprimes... ¿Vale?''

''Esta bien''

''Tendríamos que bajar de este árbol, no parece muy seguro'' murmuró Tenten

''Podríamos''

''¿Podríamos?'' Preguntó Tenten sin comprender la situación del todo.

''Si no te importa me gustaría quedarme así un rato más...''

Tenten se sintió un poco culpable, porque en su interior sentía que se estaba aprovechando del bajón de Neji para poder estar un poco cariñosa con él. Pero no podía evitarlo, al igual que sentirse terriblemente feliz sólo porque Neji la estuviera abrazando

* * *

**Buenooooo y depués de no sé cuantos años depués... he publicado el quinto capítulo. Ciertamente, me ha costado lo mio... He estado un poco ocupada puesto que mi querido gato (Artemis) se cayó de un 1er piso, sólo tiene 4 meses, y se hizó bastante daño también porque lo atropelló una moto... Pero ahora esta mejor. El milagro fue que no se rompió ningún hueso, pero tiene unas heridas muy feas en las orejas y en la cara... (PObrecito) Así que lamento si este capitulo no esta demasiado bien.  
Y quiero agradecerles a todos sus reviews, porque signofican mucho para mi. **

Jaide112: Jajaja, me alegro de que te gustara, la verdad es que no sabía como hacerla exactamente pero... pensé que así quedaría bien, bueno esperoq ue tus preguntas acerca de lo de Lee, se hayan resuelto. ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Nos vemos!

**Aura nekoi**¡Pues aqui ha aparecido nuestro Kazekageeeee! >. Me alegra de que te gustara el capi 4, ciertamente eres una caja de sorpresa. Y sobre lo de Sasuke... es un secreto! Pronto sabrás porque siemrpe esta tan cansado ¿Y eso de que quieres más acción¿Es doble sentido? (jajaja) Nos vemos!

**Naoko Andre: 'Me algra que te gustara el fic! **Bueno, respondiendo a tus preguntas, Hinata se va a dormir con Rikku, para hablar y cosas así... No es que fuera para darle intimidad a sakura y Sasuke, que aunque fueron descuidados, Hinata no se dio cuenta de quien era la ropa xD(Y como Rikku es un poco mala, no se lo dijío a Hinata... es decir que Hinata sigue creyendo que Sasuke y Naruto se gustan). En cuanto a lo que hacian Hinata y Sakura era entrenar y desarrollar una técnica (Sakura una por su parte, y Hinata otra con su primo) Y bueno sobre porque se pelearon Neji y Lee queda explicado en la primera parte del capi. Y bueno en cuanto a Ino... ... ... ¡No lo sé! Ya veré sobre la marcha.

**Hoshino Shipon: **¿5 minutos? (En realidad, cuenta desde la hora de la comida hasta la hora de la cena...>. Así que... ... ... .. No creo que fueran 5 minutos... xD) ¡Me alegro pero que te gustara el capi (Y si... Kakashi les invitó a un Bar a los que no quedaron rezagados... ¡hay que ver con el sensei! xD) ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Nos vemos!

**Lyra Seryiu: **Al leer tu review me entró nostalgia, es cierto que cuando escribí Omae no Seda estaba muy inspirada, y aunque todo es bastante triste, debes pensar que lo escribí poco después de la muerte de un ser querido. Katsue y Lyra, no salieron demasiado en el fic, aunque me gustó mucho crear unos personajes así, no eran perfectos y tampoco intentaban serlo. Cómo puedes ver han aparecido un poco en este capítulo, como kunoichis de la Arena, ciertamente no pude evitar hacer que salieran... por tu culpa¡¡Espero que te haya gustado este Capitulo!

**Ale-sama: **¡Gracias por tu review¿De veras creías que a Sasuke le gustaba Rikku? jajaja. Nunca tuve la intención de juntarlos, al revés, creo que ambos se odian, es un odio correspondido.  
Si, yo también me quedé O.O cuando decidíescribrir algo sobreSasuke y Sakura... pero... jojojo, losretos son buenos. (jaja)  
Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!


	6. Bajo la Lluvia

**Capitulo 6**

**Bajo la Lluvia  
**

"Naruto-kun... ¿Qué haces aquí?"  
Naruto abrió los ojos, estaba sentado en el suelo, se había quedado dormido. Frente a él estaba Hinata con una camiseta gigante que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas.

"Hinata... " Naruto se levantó de golpe y se acercó a Hinata tomándola de los hombros. "¿Cómo te encuentras¿Ya estas mejor?"

Hinata desvió la mirada a la vez que intentaba disimular su rubor.  
"Sí... ya estoy mejor" Hinata medio sonrió. "Na- Naruto-kun... esto... ¿Has estado todo la noche aquí?"

"Supongo que si" Naruto sonrió "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Sólo un poco" Hinata se separó un poco de Naruto, puesto que le resultaba incómodo estar tan cerca de él.

"Bueno..." Naruto cogió de la mano a Hinata. "Vamos a robar algo de comida de la cocina... creo que esta por ahí"

"Va-vale"

0000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, se había caído de la cama. Observó la habitación mientras se levantaba. Estaba completamente sólo, sí... se había marchado de la habitación de Sakura en plena noche.

Sasuke suspiró inquieto, otra vez el mismo sueño... siempre igual... El Uchiha salió de la habitación sin saber muy bien hacia donde iba. Se paró al darse cuenta que la habitación o sala en la que estaba no la había visto el día anterior. En aquella sala había una gran piscina interior. Sasuke se acercó un poco más, y observó que alguien estaba nadando. Sasuke se sentó y sumergió los pies en el agua y cerró los ojos.

"¿Te sientes mal?"  
Sasuke abrió los ojos, la nadadora se había parado y ahora miraba a Sasuke, su mirada no decía nada, pero desprendía algo que hacía que Sasuke se sintiera bien.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó la muchacha, mientras se acercaba un poco más.

"Si" mintió Sasuke, a ningún extraño le interesaba su vida privada.

"¿De verdad? Porque lo que tienes no es una enfermedad común" sentenció la muchacha mientras sonreía.

"¿Cómo...?" Sasuke observó como los ojos de la muchacha se volvían rojos, sintió un escalofrío, sentía como si los hubiera visto antes.

"Por que puedo verlo" Murmuró la muchacha. "Hola, encantada de conocerte. Me llamo Katsue, soy Chunnin de la Arena"

"Yo soy de Konoha"

"Y te llamas... ?"

"Oh, claro... Lo siento, se me había olvidado..."

"Tu nombre? O que es de mala educación no dar tu nombre al presentarte?" Preguntó la muchacha mientras sonreía. Sasuke se quedó mirando a la muchacha durante un rato.

"Las dos cosas" Dijo sin darse cuenta de que se había puesto a reír. "Me llamo Sasuke"

"Me gusta tu nombre" la muchacha salió de la piscina y cogió una toalla. "¿No se lo dirás a Tsunade-sama?"

Sasuke se quedó mirando la piscina pero no dijo nada, sabía muy bien que estaba enfermo, pero no sabía exactamente lo que era, y no pretendía preocupar a nadie.

"Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia lo que le ocurra a un Chunnin de Konoha" Dijo la muchacha mientras empezaba a ponerse unos pantalones.

"Pues no, no lo es"

"Pero estando enfermo... ¿Crees que podrás ganarle?"

Sasuke se giró hacia aquella muchacha.  
"¿Ganar a quien?"

La muchacha sonrió acaba de vestirse, cogió una chaqueta larga sin mangas de color negro y sus zapatos.  
"No lo sé, pero tienes mirada de vengador, como yo antes de vender mis recuerdos" Katsue sonrió y salió de la estancia. "Espero que te recuperes, Sasuke-sama"

Sasuke se quedó mirando su reflejo en el agua de aquella piscina...  
"¿Vengador?" Sasuke suspiró enfadado consigo mismo "Ahora tengo cara de cualquier cosa menos de vengador..."

0000000000000000000000000000

Ino y Sakura entraron en la habitación de Rikku. Sakura había decidido que también acompañaría a Ino para darle la noticia a la princesa de Carmina Gadelica.

Rikku estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sentada en la cama, con varias zonas del cuerpo vendado, para que no se rascase las zonas en las le habían salido unas feas ronchas rojas y violetas, estaba mucho más pálida que de costumbre, y tenía unas grandes ojeras que se le habían remarcado más con el paso de la noche.

Ino y Sakura se sentaron a los pies de su cama. Y dejaron una bandeja con el desayuno.

"Gracias, pero no tendríais que haberos molestado en traerme el desayuno. No tengo hambre" Murmuró Rikku. Y era cierto, no tenía hambre, en ninguno de los sentidos. "Pero muchas gracias igualmente. Sois muy amables, y no lo merezco."

Ino y Sakura se intercambiaron miradas tristes.  
"Rikku... tenemos que decirte algo" Ino se quedó callada, y no pudo continuar. No le hacía gracia saber que estaba a punto de tirar toda la esperanza de aquella chica por al borda.

Sakura respiró hondo.  
"Ayer, Ino, estuvo buscando a tu hermano... Dayu... Murió hará dos meses... Lo asesinaron en una misión"

Rikku se quedó estática, incluso parecía haber dejado de respirar, Tenía la mirada fija en la pared de enfrente.  
"Gracias, por buscarle." Consiguió decir al fin mientras empezaba a respirar con fuerza. "Yo seguía teniendo la esperanza de que no lo hubieran matado a él también.. Aunque era demasiado desear, era la persona a la que más quería... la única que de verdad intentó entender lo que me ocurría... Y si ahora esta muerto, no sé exactamente porque tengo que seguir sintiéndome así... Me quiero morir"

Rikku se tumbó y se tapó la cara con las sabanas.  
"Dejadme en paz, por favor"

Sakura miró a Ino, esta se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Rikku ¿No quieres ir a verle?" Preguntó Sakura mientras se cercaba a Rikku y le acariciaba el pelo. "Aunque tu hermanito ya no esté aquí, puedes decirle adiós."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto se perdió de camino a la cocina. Esta estaba repartida de tal modo que parecía gigante, incluso más grande que la del palacio de Eryn Lâsmin. En el fondo de la cocina había cinco mesas redondas, cuatro de ellas ya estaban ocupadas.

"Perece que todo el mundo se ha levantado madrugador" Murmuró Naruto mientras abría la nevera sacaba cualquier cosa que pudiera comer sin tener que cocinarla antes.

Hinata se preparó su desayuno y se sentó en una de las mesas, delante de Naruto.  
No se encontraba demasiado bien, y uno de los motivos era por su culpa.

Hinata sabía que no sería capaz de decirles que había sido ella misma quien había hecho esa técnica de sellado sobre ella misma, le daba vergüenza y tenía un poco de miedo a que se enfadaran mucho con ella. Hinata alzó la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que Naruto lucía un semblante casi tan triste como el suyo.

"Na- Naruto-kun... ¿Te-te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Hinata mientras bajaba la vista.

"¿Eh? Si... si, estoy bien" Naruto se quedó callada y miró por la ventana, en ese momento pudo ver como Sakura salía al jardín de aquella casa de huéspedes gigante junto con Sasuke, parecían estar hablando de algo muy serio.

Hinata observó lo mismo que Naruto, hasta que las puertas de la cocina se abrieron una vez más, una chica de pelo anaranjado y de ojos rojos entró en la cocina, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en Naruto, cogió la botella llena de leche que había en la nevera y empezó a beber.

Detrás de ella entró otra chica, tenía el pelo recogido en dos coletas era de color negro azabache, y sus ojos azules parecían escudriñar toda la habitación, tenía el protector con el símbolo de la arena alrededor de la cintura, como si le sirviese para sujetar los pantalones anchos negros que llevaba puestos.

Hinata no pudo evitar observar que los pantalones de aquella chica estaban mojados al igual que su pelo. La muchacha le quitó la botella de la boca a la muchacha que había entrado escasos segundos antes que ella.  
"Creía que conocías la palabra: Modales" Murmuró la morena mientras empezaba a prepararse el desayuno. "Algún día acabarás matando la poca paciencia que me queda"

"Tsk... que más me da... Como si la muerte pudiera afectarme a estas alturas" exclamó la muchacha de pelo anaranjado mientras se marchaba.

"Sakura y Sasuke están saliendo juntos"

"¿Eh?" Hinata dirigió su vista hacia Naruto, creía haber oído bien, estaba a punto de decir lo feliz que se sentía por Sakura, pero se quedó callada mirando absorta a Naruto, él no parecía estarlo demasiado. "Naruto-kun... a-a ti te-te gu-gusta Sa-Sakura?"

"No" respondió Naruto "Bueno, eso creo."

Hinata bajó la mirada y sin darse cuenta metió el codo en lo que era su desayuno. Hinata volvió a moverse incómoda en su asiento ocasionando la caída de su desayuno

"Estoy cansada me marchó a mi habitación" Dijo Hinata tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a tartamudear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Durante la tarde no hubo mucho movimiento, sólo de aquellos que debían presentarse para la asamblea. Los ninjas de Konoha, junto con algunos de la Arena estaban montando guardia cerca de las murallas de la aldea oculta. Debían estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Chouji , Ino y Shino, habían sido varios de los ninjas que vigilaban la única entrada de la villa. Sakura se había quedado con los enfermos.

Sakura estaba ayudando con algunos lesionados de la aldea oculta de la niebla, cuando vio como Hinata salía corriendo de su habitación para ir a la de al lado, allí era donde estaba Rikku.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, Hinata no tardaría en salir, Rikku se había puesto peor durante la tarde, y ya no sabían exactamente que hacer, porque se negaba a comer cualquier cosa. Sakura creyó entenderlo, pero se le hacía difícil imaginarse como se sentiría si perdiera un ser querido, sobretodo porque no quería imaginárselo.

Hinata entró en la habitación de Rikku, esta había dejado la máscara a un lado y contemplaba la ventana, el rostro de aquella chicha por fin reflejaba algo de lo que Hinata creía que carecía y era de Humanidad. Rikku, siempre quería parecer perfecta a los ojos de todos, Hinata no sabía porque haría eso, pero se sentía aún peor viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su confidente.

Rikku giró sus ojos con gesto cansado hacia Hinata. La observó durante largo rato, sin decir absolutamente nada, su piel había tomado un poco de color, pero eso se debía las ronchas que tenía alrededor de su pálida piel, al mostrar su verdadero aspecto las ojeras se veían más acentuadas que esa mañana y ahora mostraban un color violeta y verde enfermizo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Rikku mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

"Me siento mal... no les he dicho que fui yo quien me había hecho la técnica de sellado" Murmuró Hinata. "Me siento culpable, porque Neji se sintió culpable. Y a Naruto le sigue gustando Sakura"

"Pídele perdón" Dijo Rikku mientras volvía a tumbarse. "Dile la verdad a Neji y pídele perdón porque no era tu intención preocuparle. Neji, es tu primo, pero le respetas y le quieres como si fuera tu hermano, esas fueron tus palabras ¿no?"

Hinata asintió

"Arrepiéntete ahora que puedes hacer las paces con él... quizás, para el día en que te des cuenta de lo egoísta que has sido al pensar sólo en tus sentimientos sin pensar en los de la gente que te quiere, como por ejemplo él, puede que ya no estén a tu lado... Por eso, aunque os duela a los dos, es mejor pedirle perdón ahora que puedes que darte cuenta cuando sea demasiado tarde"

Hinata asintió

"Y en cuanto a lo de Naruto... no sé que puedes hacer, estas cosas no son me dan bien, ya te lo dije."Dijo Rikku.

En ese momento el pomo de la puerta empezó a girarse Rikku con un gesto perezoso cogió su máscara y se la puso, justo a tiempo para que Sakura no viera su verdadero aspecto.

"Hola" dijo la pelirosada con timidez "Quería venir a veros, para ver como estabais"

"Bien" Dijo Hinata

"Me pica el brazo y no puedo rascarme." Anunció Rikku mientras se recostaba y entre cerraba los ojos.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Rikku?" Preguntó Hinata.

"Si, sólo estoy un poco cansada, no debería hacer las cosas tan deprisa, no es bueno para alguien normal como yo" Dijo Rikku con ironíamientras abría los ojos, otra vez.

"¿Sólo es eso?" Preguntó Hinata sintiéndose un poco extraña por la expresión de soledad en los ojos de Rikku, hasta ahora, nuncahabía visto esa expresión en su miradacon la mascara puesta.

"¿Sabes? Antes de que me raptaran hice algo horrible, y Dayu, era mi hermano mayor, dijo que había sido él para protegerme de mi padre. Él solía ser muy cruel conmigo... Mi padre le prohibió la entrada en Carmina Gadelica... él sólo tenía 13 años... ¿Sabes? Cuando me secuestraron tuve mucho tiempo de pensar sobre ello, y llegué a la conclusión de que cuando fuera libre lo primero que haría sería confesar la verdad, y pedirle perdón a mi hermano... por no haberle protegido tal y como él hizo conmigo" Rikku suspiró. "Pero también ha muerto... Pero no quiero deprimirme por eso, aunque sea tarde, quiero pedirle perdón." Rikku esbozó la mejor sonrisa que pudo en esa situación, dejando ver sus diminutos colmillos.

Sakura sonrió a Rikku, creyendo saber lo que debía costarle sonreír en un momento como ese, al parecer Hinata también pensó lo mismo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Será mejor que algunos vayan a inspeccionar la muralla" Dijo Shikamaru, que parecía estar muy aburrido. "Si deciden atacar, otra vez, cosa que dudo, es poco probable que intenten entrar por la puerta, así que sería mejor hacer una "pequeña" misión de reconocimiento alrededor de la muralla."

"Es mejor que nos separemos de dos en dos." Dijo Temari que acababa de aparecer, le resultaba demasiado aburrido seguir dentro de la asamblea de pie si poder decir nada, Gaara se lo había prohibido, por si ocurría el incidente de hacía dos meses. Temari sonrió recordando esa escena en la que el señor feudal se puso a llorar del miedo.

"¿Y eso porque?" Inquirió Naruto.

"Pues porque de los ninjas que hay aquí que sean competentes, solo estamos nosotros... y somos pocos." Temari se quedó pensando "Aunque, pensándolo bien, uno de nosotros debería quedarse aquí por si acaso... Esta panda de tontos no saben que hacer si vuelven a atacarnos"

"Esta bien... " Dijo Lee mientras se giraba hacia Tenten. "Te..."

Neji arqueó las cejas mientras miraba con cierta mirada desafiante a Lee y cogió a Tenten del brazo.

"Así que nosotros **dos** nos ocuparemos de la zona tres, esta bien" Murmuró Neji, mientras intentaba observar el plano de la muralla sin poder reprimir una sonrisa triunfal.

Tenten arqueó las cejas y observó a Lee, que parecía estar a punto de reírse. Tenten le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Vamos Neji" Dijo Tenten mientras lo arrastraba lejos del grupo.

Temari los observó hasta que desaparecieron, negó la cabeza mientras se reía y entre todos hicieron los grupos.

Sasuke y Naruto estarían en la zona 2, Temari y Shikamaru en la zona 6, Chouji e Ino irían a la Zona 4, Kiba y Lee en la Zona 5 y Shino se quedaría en la Zona 1, es decir delante de la puerta.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Dudo que ocurra algo" murmuró Sasuke extremadamente aburrido.

"¿Al final... como os va a ti y a Sakura?" Naruto no pudo evitar sentir algo de curiosidad por el silencio repentino de Sasuke. "¡oh! Que pillín que eres Sasuke" Murmuró Naruto mientras se reía.

"¿Se puede saber que estas hablando, baka?" Preguntó Sasuke dándole la espalda a Naruto para que no viera los colores que por los que su rostro estaba pasando. "eres un pervertido..."

Naruto se puso a reír.

"No sé que te hace tanta gracia" Murmuró Sasuke.

"No sé... quizás la cara que estas poniendo." Dijo Naruto esperando a que Sasuke se diera la vuelta para recriminarle o algo así.

"¿Qué cara?" Preguntó Sasuke mientras se giraba hacía Naruto, recobrando su mirada impasible. "Yo no hablo de esas cosas, dobe"

"Que aburrido es esto... lo único que falta es que se ponga a llover"

Pocos segundos después empezó a llover violentamente, Sasuke miró a Naruto.

"Enhorabuena, Naruto... estas gafado" bromeó el Uchiha mientras seguía caminando.

00000000000000000000000000000

Resultó que lluvia trajo una tormenta terrible en la cual tuvieron que replegarse para refugiarse hasta que la tormenta pasara, aunque algunos quedaron aislados por culpa de las zonas donde se encontraban.

Tenten y Neji se encontraban bajo un gran árbol, el árbol tenía incontables ramas, repletas de hojas que hacían que el agua torrencial no llegará a mojarles.

"Lo siento..." Murmuró Tenten "tendría que haberte hecho caso y no ir e sentido contrario"

"Da igual... no arreglarás nada lamentándote" Respondió Neji.

Tenten cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"Hay veces que me da la impresión que en vez de hablar con un ser humano hablo con un bloque de hielo."

Neji arqueó las cejas y miró sorprendido a Tenten.

"¿Por qué?"

"Es que hay veces que... no sé, creo que deberías mojarte un poco y decir lo que de verdad piensas de vez en cuando sin poner al festino por en medio" Dijo Tenten mientras caminaba alrededor del árbol.

Neji fue a contestar, pero una de las ramas se rompió dejando caer el agua que había estado acumulando sobre Tenten.

Neji intentó permanecer serio y no reírse, pero la cara de Tenten era todo un poema.

"Tú si que te has mojado" murmuró mientras le daba la espalda para dejar escapar una risa débil

Tenten se quedó inmóvil viendo como Neji se reía, sabía que lo hacía por como se le estaban moviendo los hombros.

" A mi no me hace gracia" Dijo Tenten mientras salía bajo la lluvia en busca de su "posada" seguida por Neji que parecía haber recobrado la compostura (parecía)

00000000000000000000000

Temari y Shikamaru entraron donde se hospedaban los extranjeros que habían llegado para la asamblea. Eran de los últimos que habían llegado, ambos estaban increíblemente mojados y llenos de barro, Temari se adelantó y empezó a caminar pasillo abajo.

"Temari..."

Temari se giró hacia Shikamaru y le sonrió.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó burlonamente.

"¡Temari-sama!"  
Temari se giró de inmediato para contemplar a la chica de pelo anaranjado que se acercaba a toda prisa.

"¿Qué ocurre Lyra?" Preguntó Temari un poco enfadada.

"Es Gaara-sama, tu y Kankuro habéis salido a media reunión... "

"¿Y? Estabais tu y Katsue"

"Que han pasado 5 horas desde que te has marchado y nosotras no somos sus hermanas mayores" murmuró Lyra. "Igualmente, Gaara-sama quiere vayas a hablar con él... estés como estés" Murmuró mirando a Temari con otros ojos, no se había fijado que estaba llena de barro.

"Ya voy" Temari dirigió una última mirada a Shikamaru y se marchó hacia la habitación, que ocupaba Gaara, seguida de la chica del pelo naranja.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Tenten entró por la puerta trasera de lo que se podía denominar "residencia", seguida de Neji, no sabía porque pero le había ofendido que se hubiera burlado de ella. Al llegar a su habitación se giró y vio que Neji aún estaba allí.

"¿Vienes a pedirme perdón?" Preguntó en tono irónico.

"No.. sólo quería asegurarme de que no te perdías otra vez" Dijo Neji poniendo énfasis en la palabra "perdías"

Tenten se quedó mirando a Neji con cara de asesina, no podía creerlo...

Neji se quedó mirando a Tenten, y sus ojos no pudieron pasar por alto, que la camiseta al estar mojada se transparentaba.

Tenten se quedó increíblemente sorprendida cuando creyó ver en el rostro de Neji un leve rubor, entonces reparó en su camiseta mojada, Tenten se puso roja, y cogió lo primero que vio para cubrirse.

"Eres un..." Empezó a decir Tenten, pero empezó a toser antes de poder terminar la frase.

"Será mejor que te cambies de ropa... y te pongas algo seco. Voy a traerte algo de beber que esté caliente... " Murmuró Neji dejando a Tenten.

Tenten se duchó y se puso lo único que le quedaba limpio: El camisón que utilizaba para dormir, un camisón negro corto y de tirantes, algo que no le servía demasiado contra el frío. Cuando salió del baño se quedó mirando a Neji que estaba sentado en una silla bebiendo algo de un vaso. Al ver a Tenten casi se atragantó.

"¿Qué pasa? Es que no me queda nada limpio... Soy yo la que va a pasar frío esta noche y no tu." Murmuró Tenten enfadada

Neji se levantó y puso una manta alrededor de Tenten, de tal forma que le era prácticamente imposible sacar los brazos.

"¿Ahora vas hacer algún comentario sobre los rollitos de primavera?" PreguntóTentenmientras tosía.

"No, solo iba a decirte que descansaras por que te estas resfriando" Respondió Neji mientras se marchaba.

"¡Espera!" Tenten dejó caer la manta y fue hasta donde estaba Neji.

"¿Qué?"

Tenten abrazó a Neji y le besó.

"Lo siento"

"pues yo no"

Tenten se puso a reír antes de que volver a besar a Neji, pensado que quizás estaba teniendo alucinaciones por la fiebre. Neji acarició a Tenten.

"Te quiero"

Tenten contempló el rostro ruborizado de su compañero de equipo, no sabía si saltar de la alegría o llorar de la emoción o hacer las dos cosas por lo feliz que se sentía en esos momentos, al final abrazó a Neji porque era la mejor manera de no marearse.

"Yo también" Murmuró Tenten mientras cerraba los ojos.

0000000000000000000000000

Sasuke entró en la cocina, estaba buscando a Sakura pero no había rastro de ella, ni de ella, ni de Hinata y de Rikku, habían desaparecido. Naruto y los demás estaban jugando al poker con algunos chunnins de la Niebla y de la Arena, algo peligroso, porque la mayoría de ellos tenían casi tanta suerte como Tsunade.

Sasuke sintió nauseas, eso últimamente era bastante normal en él, aunque no sabía exactamente porqué no quería decírselo a nadie, quizás porque ya conocía la respuesta, tenía una meta, y llegaría a ella fuera como fuera.

Naruto entró la cocina.

"Sasuke, Sasuke.. Ven corre"

Sasuke se giró hacía Naruto, que parecía emocionado y a la vez sorprendido.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es Tsunade-sama, quiere hablar con nosotros... sobre algo"

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó Sasuke con pereza.

"Sobre... no he entendido muy bien lo que decía.. pero tenía algo que ver con la reunión de esta tarde..."

"Pero a nosotros eso no nos incumbe"

"Las ordenes, son ordenes" Dijo Naruto arrastrando a Sasuke.

"Entiendo, pero suéltame" dijo Sasuke mientras se encogía de hombros, en ese instante, sintió algo.

Se giró hacia la ventana, pero allí no había nada ni nadie... ¿Qué había sido esa sensación de peligro?

* * *

**Esta vez si que creo que me he tardado en actualizar, debería ir con más cuidado... xD La pate buena es que ya voy por la mitad del 7º capítulo a siq ue tardaré sólo medio año en subirlo (xD). Ciertamente parece que la imaginación e inspiración me han abandonado, así que he decidido salir por lossuburbios (na' otra ida de olla) de mi ciudady coger inspiración de mis amigas, que suelen estar peor que yo de la cabeza (y eso que creía que era imposible)... Porque pensándolo bien ¿Quien sabe mejor de sentimientos de adolescentes/mayores de edad, que ellos mismos? Bueno, creo que dejaré de atormentar al publico... - Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Sataka Sakeki: **Me alegra de que te gustaran los capitulos, yo es que ultimamente no sé exactamente lo que escribir... creo que es la influencia de tanta pelicula rara que pasan por TV que me corta la inspiración. (Sin contar con los primos curiosos) Bueno, epsero que te guste este capi. Thanks for your review!

**Nabiki.chan xD: **Bueno, me alegra que te gustará, y si, yo también espero que se pueda el NejxTen... Es una pareja que siempre me ha gustado después del SasuSaku o el NaruHina(que también me gusta el GaHina xD) . Bueno espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu review.

**Ale-sama: **Muchas gracias por tu Review, realmente recibir este tipo de cosas me animan (incluso las criticas xD) Me hace muy contenta de que te gustara este chap, espero que este también te guste. Nos vemos

**Aura Nekoi: **¡Gracias por tu Review¡Y por actualizar tu fic de D·N· Angel! Cuando vi que lo habías actualizado me dió un vuelco el corazón... ¡Dios, que graciosa esta Mira-sama¿Te gusto que saliera Gaara? Bueno... no sé no creo salga demasiado pero... ejejeje. Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo. Kisses!

**Lyra Seryiu: **Gracias por tu review, sinceramente anima mucho ver como me dejas uno por capítulo, conociendo tu super pereza a la hora de escribir, bueno... pues eso, ya sabes en que comunidad está publicada Omae no Seda, por si quieres leerla una vez más... pero dudo que vaya a subirla aqui, ya te dije que la escribí cuando pasaba por un momento muy duro de mi vida entre la muerte de mi abuelo y oros problemas personales, mi vida social quedó desecha durante el año que escribí ese fic. Y aunque me gustó como quedó. Realmente no tengo que fuerzas para leerlo otra vez (en realidad lo tengo guardado en el ordenador perdido), creo que me gustó porque en ese momento me sentía así, pero si lo leyera acabaría llorando como una madalena (Ya sabes como termina todo), Bueno espero que te haya gustado este Chap. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
